


Ghosts and Mirrors

by Anyhoodle



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bullshit Science, Erin and Holtzmann are huge nerds, F/F, Gen, Team Bonding, excessive use of Snapchat, pre holtzbert, theres a plot in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyhoodle/pseuds/Anyhoodle
Summary: A routine bust turns into an all nighter. Danger, bonding and shenanigans afoot.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Tonight’s call led them all the way to Westchester. To Erin and Abby it seemed like a ways to go for what sounded like a routine haunting at first especially so late in the afternoon but business was slow in the city and the caller had been very distraught. And the four women had agreed it was at least worth a look.

 The building in question was at a high end sports bar style arcade, kind of like an adult sized Chuck e Cheese. With a quick google search for Patterson’s Family Works brought up a webpage showing off features such as bowling alleys, photo booths and an arcade. It even included a bar and billiards.

The curious thing about it was that the said location the building was in had no questionable past or back story. The actual brick and mortar was built in 1988 and before that had just been a vacant lot. Patterson’s had opened up two years later in 1990 and had been in business successfully and soundly for years until a few weeks ago. Or so the manager had said.

Reports of broken glass, misplaced items and frightening noises, fairly routine. Abby had speculated at first TThree. Until the manager mentioned, vaguely, that one of his young employees had gotten hurt. That had been the final straw that had the manager call for their help.

The sun was already beginning to dip by the time they arrived. Three people stood waited for them looking anxious yet somewhat relieved to see them pull up into the large empty parking lot. Getting out first, Abby and Erin went ahead while Patty and Holtz grabbed the gear from the back of the hearse. The man in the button up shirt walked to meet them outstretching his hand with gratitude.

“Thank you for coming so late in the evening.”

“Yes of course. Nathan right? We spoke on the phone.” Abby took his hand.

“Yes, this way. I have a couple employees that can hopefully give you some helpful information. But they’re a bit spooked so, be patient. ”

The two younger employees in red shirts still standing at the door  the younger girl clutching the ring of keys with the same shell shocked look most of the people who called them had. She looked to be about eighteen or so, the young man a couple years older.

“This is Sharla and Daniel they’re one of three that saw what happened earlier. Sharla can you tell Doctor Yates and Doctor Gilbert what happened?”

Sharla seemed to shrink back a little Daniel put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. Erin’s heart went out to Sharla, she seemed like an innocent person who had been somewhere at the wrong time.

“Um…the mirrors. They were all broken.” She said in a small voice, here eyes still trained on the ground.  “They were cold. The whole room went cold. Like a freezer. And then the door shut…” Her voice began to crack and she went quiet. Daniel continued.

 “I could barely get the door open. Then there was this sound, I guess you could call it a sound. A really painful sound. That’s when it got Kyle.” Daniel face fell and he shrank back next to Sharla and went quiet too. Nathan turned to Abby with a grim look.

 “Kyle would have been a bit more help since he actually saw the thing but we had to take him to the emergency room”  Daniel pointed to both of his ears and made a blowing up gesture with his fingers. Erin and Abbey exchanged a startled look.

"And neither of you have seen anything, like an actual ghost?” The teenagers shook their heads.

“Just Kyle. All he said to me before they took him was that it was big.”

“Alright well take it from here.”

“Thank you. Here are the keys.” Nathan took the keys from Sharla and handed them to Patty. “Don’t be afraid to make a mess, I understand its part of the process.” His attempt at lightening the mood. “And please try to be careful.”

 “We’ll do our best.” Erin said with the most confident smile she could muster. Turning to the teens she tried to be as comforting as she could, she knew the feeling of all too well "You go home now alright." Daniel seemed to soften but Sharla looked up at her with a blank look.

 “He had blood in his ears” Sharla whispered, to Erin it sounded almost like a warning. Daniel ushered her away as he followed Nathan away and they watched them go, Sharla's words leaving Erin with a cold shiver.

“So bossladies what do we got?”  Holtz asked shrugging on her proton pack. “By the looks of those three, it’s a doozey.”

“I’d say were looking at a fiver.” A fiver was a class five TFive apparition, an entity that was malevolent and had caused harm to at least one person.  “What we have to go on is broken mirrors, sound distortion and stage five malevolence.”

“So far just one account of a physical manifestation.” Erin added.

“Sounds like a Friday night.”  Holtz said with her usual smirk.

 “There is a possibility there could be just more than one." Erin shrugged. And they’re banding together.” It had happened on more than one occasion. Holtzmann called it the kittens in a trench coat maneuver.

 “Even better.” Patty said her smile cynical.

  

The four women entered the through the front immediately confronted with a temperature shift. It was at least ten degrees colder inside than it was outside and it was already hitting 60 degrees mid autumn.

“Nippy in here isn’t it.” Holtz stated rubbing one of her forearms. And the place was surprisingly huge. About the size of a moderate sized department store. Two separate sides for both adults and kids. A huge play area with connecting tunnels, a small reflecting pool sized ballpit.  It really was a Chuck E Cheese for adults. Erin couldn’t recall the last time she’d been in a place like this, she had to have been at least seven years old. Even then she didn’t remember enjoying it very much.

The loud crowded atmosphere of places like this mad her anxious and even now with the place closed and quiet it still made her palms sweat, granted this place was haunted as well.

  “Since this place is so big I think we should split off into teams. Holtz you go with Patty, Erin you’re with me.” Abby said pocking the ring of keys.  “Lets check out those bathroom mirrors.” Erin nodded and followed behind. They had quiet a bit of ground to cover to get from the entrance to the restrooms placed near the center of the building. The PKE meter spun lazily as they walked.

 “You know from what the manager described I kind of expected to find something right away.” Abby talked on about something but Erin wasn’t listening, she couldn’t stop thinking about the looks of the teen’s faces  

“Did you hear what the girl said before she left?”

“No what?”

“Nevermind.” Erin passed by the thermostat, stopped and backed up to look again. It was set to 78 degrees. Not knowing how to handle that information she kept on catching up to Abby, following behind her as they entered the restroom. Erin’s heart sped up while the PKE meter spun a little faster. Rounding the corner of the entrance both she and Abby were met with two rows of sinks in sets of six with all six mirrors shattered.  Not broken completely but broken into a spider web of cracks, like they’d been hit with a bat or a rock. Erin fiddled with the light switch, nothing.

 

“I’ll poke around some more outside. You okay in here?”  Erin nodded in agreement and carefully entered the restroom. Once Abby left there was another noticeable shift in temperature the closer Erin approached the rows of cracked mirrors. Now she was beginning to wish Abby had stayed.

Erin shivered. No matter how many jobs she’d been on she could never get used to them. Every bust was a learning experience. When one place had docile easy to subdue ghosts, another would have a dangerous poltergeist that threw things at them. There was rarely a pattern either; the library had an angry librarian floating around in the basement spewing ectoplasm on anything and anyone that startled her. And once a dilapidated building only had a ghost of a lonely little girl and her dog.

Erin was trying to train herself to expect the unexpected the way the others had, except for Holtz who had learned to embrace the unexpected. She envied that. At first Holtz's constant joking and shameless flirting felt inappropriate at certain times and left Erin a little on edge in the beginning, but Erin had come to appreciate Holtz’s strange slightly erratic sense of humor and quirks.

She could use some inappropriately timed humor. 

 Erin went up to one of the sinks and inspected one of the mirrors closely; the glass looked filmy with closer inspection, no not film, fog? Frost?  Erin let out a deep breath and startled when her breath came out in a thin stream of smoke. She inched closer wiping away some of the frost away with her index finger. Erin peered closer something was off, very very off.

  She didn’t have a reflection. 

 Nor did she have one in the next one or the other. A shot of adrenaline shot through her as she traveled form mirror to mirror waving her hands in front of each. This wasn’t real this couldn’t be, ghosts liked to screw with your senses to scare you. That must be it.  An uncomfortable heavy pressure in her ears settled into her ears and squeezed. Erin skittered back when ectoplasm slowly began to seep through the cracks, oozing out and over the sink Erin backed away slowly while the other mirrors followed suit.

Erin’s walkie-talkie screeched, jarring her away from the sink, Erin grappled with it to turn it down. The pressure in her ears and the screeching from the radio made it hard to focus. And an overwhelmingly strong feeling of alone closed in around her. Then all at once her ears popped, the pressure in her head was gone as well as the ooze. She still felt cold.

Alright. She backed away from the sinks. Walkie Talkie still in hand Erin raised it to her lips about to call for backup when Holtz cut in first.

 _“Breaker Breaker this is Rainbow Road anyone read me? Over.”_ Holtz rambled into the radio with her best imitation of a trucker voice. She puffed a nervous laugh at Holtz’s ever present attempts at giving them codenames. Erin let out a long shaky breath and felt the tension in her neck and shoulders ease.

Holtzmann always had impeccable timing.

 _“Whatcha got Holtz?_ ” Abby’s voice answered back.

_“I found a thing.”_

_“A thing.”_ Abby repeated.

_“Yes, a thing.”_

_“What kind of thing baby.”_  Patty asked. _“Use your words.”_  Just hearing their voices gave her grounding. She shook herself and keep investigating.

 _“Um. It’s a big thing. It’s big, kinda ominous. Hold on.”_   Holtz murmured sounding distracted. It was the way she spoke when she was working on something important and couldn’t focus on the conversation you were trying to have with her. When Holtz was in her zone all intelligent conversation went out the window until her focus could be shifted elsewhere. Everyone waited.

Holtz came back on the radio after a moment with a grunt. _“Whoa, yeah. I found a big kinda ominous thing. Yeah.”_

 _“You didn’t shock yourself again did you?”_ Erin couldn't tell if Abby was being sarcastic or not.

 _“It’s a big strange ominous thing okay! Look, you just gotta come see it. It’s pretty far out.”_ She sounded excited Erin could practically hear the smile in her voice. _“And I think it’s mad at me.”_

 _“Mad at you? How the hell?”_ Patty interjected.

 _“I touched it.”_  Holtz sounded sheepish. Erin smiled listening to the conversation over the radio. Squinting at the mirror one last time giving it a light tap with her fingernail testing for a reaction, nothing. Though she did seem to have a reflection now, foggy but at least it was there.

“I too saw a thing just now.”  Erin said into the walkie talkie finally, trying to contribute to the conversation.

_“Don’t steal my thing’s thunder Ginger Snaps, its already moody. My thing first.”_

Erin gave the restroom a last one over, focusing on the radio conversation in attempts to shake off her anxiety and backed away to the door. Erin laughed into the speaker.

“Fair enough, Rainbow Road. I’m coming to see the thing. Don’t touch it.”

_“Roger that Ginger Snaps.”_

Erin smiled exiting the restroom running straight into Abby. Erin was just about to tell her about what had happened in the restroom when she paused Abby giving her a look.

“What.”

 “Really.”

“What?”

 Abby sighed.

“You saw a thing?”

“You heard her, her thing first.” Abby squinted then took hold of her sleeve and dragged her along with her.

“Come on Ginger Snaps. Let's go see the thing.”

 

* * *

 

Patty, Erin and Abby found Holtz behind the bar eating pretzels out of a large clear jar while staring up at the large mirror on the wall. She turned just as they arrived giving a single clap in excitement. 

With a dramatic flourish of her hands she gestured to the mirror above her.

“Behold the thing.”

The ‘thing’ Holtz had found seemed to be a large cloudy mirror above the bar, one large crack in the center dividing it down the middle.

 “That’s a mirror Holtzy. You coulda just said you found a mirror.” Patty stated her eyes flicking between the blonde and the mirror.

“Wait that's not all” Holtz’s smiled widened and grabbed one of the glasses off the counter. Holding out her arm she told them to stand back. “Watch.”  She said making brief eye contact with Erin before pulling her arm back, winding up for a pitch. Ignoring their alarmed protests Holtz chucked the glass at the at the mirror with gusto. They all watched in awe when the glass slowed to a halt inches from the mirrors surface and hovered. 

Seconds later the mirror threw the glass back the way it came sending it crashing into the wall behind them.  Holtz let out an excited whoop and clapped. Erin stared back at the mirror in awe.  Well then.

“That’s the thing. Mostly.” Holtz said with a one shoulder shrug.

 Abby came closer pointing the PKE meter up at the mirror, it spun with just as much enthusiasm Erin felt Holtz was giving. Holtz tossed a couple pretzels up and the mirror grabbed them and threw them back. Both she and Abby watched excitedly as they zipped over their heads and crashed into the wall behind them.

“You said it was mad at you though.” Erin was curious what an angry mirror looked like.

 “Right that…”  Holtz set the pretzels down and climbed onto the counter behind the bar. ‘Watch’ She told them again and the three waited. From the side she stuck her hand out in front of the mirror and waved.  Erin jolted to attention. Holtz’s hand had no reflection.

“Either I’m a vampire and hadn’t realized it until now or somethings amiss here." 

Erin felt another shiver up her spine. 

 “How did you come across this?”  Abby waved her hand over the mirror this time, the unnerving thing was she actually had a clear solid reflection.

 “I followed spook trail over. It flew into this bad boy here.”  Holtz explained tapping at the new pair of goggles pulled up over her hair. She hopped down from the counter. “Methinks our ghost friends found their way through that. Might be a hub. _Strange_ huh?” Holtz said emphasizing the word strange making eye contact with Erin again. Erin smiled knowing where this was going.

 “It’s definitely a strange thing.” Patty muttered 

“But we’ve seen Stranger Things.” Erin said smoothly just as Holtz said the same thing startling herself.

“Booo. Get off the stage.” Abby heckled with a thumbs down. Patty shook her head disappointed for walking into the joke. And Holtz, Holtz just looked ecstatic, staring at her with a wide open mouthed smile.

“Gilbert! Excellent.”  Holtz frolicked over and slung her arm around Erin’s shoulders. “You can stand by me.”

 Erin felt her cheeks warm and looked away suddenly self conscious again. But proud she'd got the joke. She cleared her throat.

 “Though to be fair, the idea isn’t too far off. If it’s some kind of doorway that let something out.” She added quickly, Holtz’s grip tightened around her shoulders making Erin feel even warmer than before. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Holtz gave her a pat on the shoulder.  “That and Barb deserved better.”

“Right?”

 “It was a mistake to let you two watch that show.” Patty gave them a disappointed look and a head shake but couldn’t repress her smile. "You're a bad influence." pointing a finger at a beaming Holtz, who just squeezed Erin with joy. 

Abby turned away from the mirror frowning down at the PKE meter waving them off.

“Erin you said you also saw a thing, contribute.” Abby motioned towards her expectant. "And no puns so help me."

Erin vaguely described how the temperature had dropped and the brief moment before the mirrors started oozing.  Blatantly leaving out her lack of reflection and any kind of pun or joke. 

  “Okay so haunted mirrors. Alright cool. Patty, you and me can take care of this area while these two nerds here talk about their favorite show.”  Abby clapped her hands together.

 

“Good we don’t wanna be on your team anyway! Right Erin?” Holtz stuck her tongue after her in retaliation. Erin was suddenly aware of how close she was to Holtz and how tight the grip around her shoulders was. Erin hoped she wasn’t sweating.

 “You two be careful okay? Oh and Erin, don’t let her touch the thing again.” Patty said with a stern voice as if she were instructing a babysitter to make sure she kept her child out of trouble. Erin tried to imagine Holtz as an unruly toddler wreaking havoc. She smiled.

“I’ll try.”

She and Holtz watched the two other women disappear into the back. Holtz finally pulled away and sauntered back behind the bar and grabbed a handful of pretzels, popping one in her mouth while tossing the other back at the mirror, then another and another. Watching nonplussed as they hovered and shot across the room into the wall.

 Erin watched on in silence squirming beneath the weight of her proton pack. Erin was terrible at initiating casual conversations. Especially with people she really wanted to talk to. She would spend long minutes rehearsing the first line and psyching herself up to just speak up.

Normally if they were alone together Erin would start the conversation and then let her take over most of it, and that was okay, because she loved listening to her talk. Animate, intelligent, and captivating. Always moving, touching, and making sound. Holtz was an object in motion that stayed in motion, while Erin was very much stationary.

  It had been a little exhausting trying to keep up with her in the beginning, and it still kind of was. But it was that forwardness about her that Erin admired, that she was drawn to. Because Erin admired charismatic people. They were everything she wasn’t. The thought made her shrink under the weight on her back.

 Erin distracted herself from the awkward silence by finding her way behind the bar to look at the mirror a bit closer. Raising her hand in front of the mirror she waved expecting to see nothing. The image of her hand was a little transparent but still there.

What did it mean?

“So, a bunch of haunted mirrors. What do you reckon?” Holtz finally said munching on a pretzel. Erin felt a flash of relief the silence had been broken, but didn’t look away from the mirror. Erin shrugged, her mind wandering back to the day they stood in Rowan’s little ghost machine workshop. The mirrors turned portals to the other side. Could they be related? Highly unlikely. Similar? Maybe. 

 “How did you know that that was going to happen? You haven’t been throwing stuff at the mirror the whole time have you?” Asked giving Holtz a side glance.

“No. Yes. Well, just pretzels.” Holtz said in defense. “The glass was just for dramatic effect.” She wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

“Why would you think its mad at you though?”

“Well you saw or rather didn’t see my reflection. I figured I may be on a shitlist.” Holtz shrugged.  “It's probably pissed I threw things at it.” Erin made a thoughtful noise.

Then why didn’t she have a reflection before. She hadn’t done anything to anger the mirrors had she? Erin couldn’t think of anything offensive she’d done. How does one anger a mirror other than throwing pretzels at it?

 “And why were you throwing pretzels at the mirror at all?” She asked instead.

“You guys told me not to touch it again.” It was a simple answer, clear and concise.  Erin gave her a look, Holtz shamelessly smiled back. “Which was good advice because it pretty much pushed me off the bar.” Now that’s when Erin couldn’t help but laugh. And to her relief Holtz seemed to think it was just as funny.

Holtz leaned over the bar suggestively. “So two options. We could either split up and cover more ground or buddy up and lessen the risk of dying alone.”

_“There was blood in his ears.”_

“Buddy system.”  Erin said quickly, Holtz paused then looked pleased.

“I like it.” Holtz hopped over the bar and scooped up her proton pack in a smooth set of moves, leaving Erin actually impressed. A move like that would have gone terribly wrong if she tried it. With two fingers pointed forwards she led the way, Erin followed, anxiety waning.  Suddenly she halted and turned back hopping back towards the bar.

“Oh wait! Hold on.” She watched curiously while Holtz pulled her phone out of her pocket, and grabbed a coaster off the bar. “One last thing I promise.” Erin stood back and watched while Holtz pointed her phone up at the mirror as she threw the coaster and following its trajectory.

“Snapchat.” She stated simply and triumphant, arching an eyebrow at Erin. Erin bit back her smile some, but not much. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got away from me, so I'm sorry but it was fun to write. Bless this mess.

Both Erin and Holtz were in the family dining area. Which reminded her of a school cafeteria, long picnic style tables in the center surrounded by booths. Holtzmann walked a few paces away from her, scanning the area with her ‘ectogoggles’ each time Erin threw a glance at her it looked like she was looking in a crowd for someone. Having her nearby was a comfort.

Erin paced carefully through the rows of tables and chairs, her fingers tightening around the handle as she passed the stage, though the curtain was drawn she still felt uneasy knowing there was a small band of animatronic animals. It was a ridiculous fear of hers but the way her life was going recently anything was possible.

Erin gave another look at Holtz just as she had looked her way, her goggles taking up most of her small face. They looked like something a snowboarder would wear, only with blinking lights. Holtz gave her an excited grin and a thumbs up, which Erin reciprocated.

 

Holtzmann was buzzing with excited energy. Her new Ectogoggles were working perfect, every few seconds Holtz would see cold flashes of blue patches of walls cold spots the goggles recording her journey, one of the fun features she’d added. Eagerly awaiting this alleged big bad ghost. She had gotten the idea to have them record after hearing an off the cuff comment in an interview they did about maybe attaching GoPros to their proton packs. A light in Holtz’s head clicked on and had the prototype built hours later.

 

And they were fantastic by the way, they made her feel like a dystopian bounty hunter harvesting lost souls. Holtz hummed Styx’s Renegade to herself brandishing her proton wand like a rifle. Keeping Erin’s spectral looking image in her peripherals for safe keeping. Sweet sweet Erin.

 

Holtz loved it when she and Erin paired off together.  For a handful of reasons, at first it was just an opportunity to push her buttons, try to get her to loosen up or at least make her squirm, which was hilariously easy and just as fun.  Uptight people were her favorite to screw with, and Erin was a bit of a special case to her. With the very little, very terrible, things she knew about her she couldn’t just let this person back into Abby’s life without a little hazing first.

 

She’d tested it out a few times to make sure, a weird dance here (she didn’t dance like that to just anyone), a wink and a smile, even getting her to try untested weaponry Holtz had decided Erin was a good egg in her book. But now she just genuinely liked hanging around Erin. Letting her sit close to her on the couch when they watched movies, letting her steal popcorn from her bowl.

 

 Or how Erin didn’t seem to mind when plucked her mug out of her hands and stole sips of her coffee each morning. She made better coffee. Friends shared stuff she would reiterate.  But Holtz's favorite thing about Erin was how she was always willing to listen to her ramblings no matter how dumb or irrelevant they were. Holtz would launch off on longwinded tangents and Erin would sit patiently and listen intently. And she laughed at her jokes, most of the time. Holtzmann was relatively new to the whole more than one friend thing, this honeymoon stage of new friendship was exciting.  

 No one else besides Abby and Doctor Gorin had ever really been impressed by her inventions before and that gave Holtz a startling sense of pride. Every time she had something new, she had to show Erin first. Abby had pointed that out one afternoon when Holtz had been very disappointed when Erin wasn’t around to see her new ectoshield. 

 

Abby had watched her skeptically when Holtz had sulked back to her work bench where she waited for her friend to come back. Bounding to her at the doorway like a puppy happy their human was finally home, to show her the new toy.  And just as she had hoped Erin was impressed and grateful for this new hope of shielding herself from being covered in slime again.

 

Abby had teased her about it and in her own defense Holtz had just said she needed Erin to test it for her since she was the one that got slimed the most and would appreciate it. She was that good of a friend if she did say so herself. Later she’d caught Abby and Patty talking later about it on her way to the kitchen. She’d stopped short and listened while Abby told Patty how she’s noticed Holtzmann may have a little crush on Erin.

 

“I mean the flirting aside, she doesn’t even show me her prototypes.” Abby had sounded pretty pleased actually.

“Yeah I think our Holtzy has a little crush on Erin. For reals now you know. She hasn’t set anything on fire intentionally for days.”

 “I don't even think she knows she's got one though."

"I don't think either of them do, bless them. But I’m glad they're getting along so well Erin had gotten so stiff I thought she’d break in half eventually." They both laughed happily but Holtz had slunk back into the hallway and up to the roof instead. Thinking about what they'd said.

 Crush? Nah Jillian Holtzmann didn’t get crushes, crushes were for dudes and children. She’d scoffed to herself. Erin was her friend. Her very dear new best friend.

 Holtz pressed the record pause button and pushed up her goggles and glanced over her shoulder again, watching Erin walk past the stage a little too carefully. Like she was afraid something was going to pop out at her. Holtz watched her do a strange dodging kind of dance through the seating area with a warm fondness for that wonderful dork of a friend of hers.

_Crush?_

Holtzmann shook herself and caught up to her and hopped towards the stage giving Erin a little startle. Holtzmann poked the proton want into the curtain and gently peeking inside. Four animatronic animals stood inanimate. It clicked what Erin seemed to be afraid of here.

 "Ten bucks that at least one of those comes to life tonight.” Holtzmann said over her shoulder with a wicked grin. “Wouldn’t that be bananas?” Erin gave her a semi horrified look.

 “Don’t say things like that, you’ll give the ghost ideas.”

 “It’s cool sweet cheeks you got an armed escort right here tonight.” Holtz flexed one of her arms Erin rolled her eyes and looked away acting annoyed. God she was cute, had she always been this cute?

 Erin patted Holtzmann’s arm humoring her. “That makes me feel so safe.”  She said brushing past her. Holtz gave the curtain another poke and bounced along behind Erin.   

Holtzmann hummed to herself again, her mind switching gears. There were ghosts a foot.  The whole place was almost dead silent save for a few ambient noises of the rain that had begun to fall outside and the gentle hum of their proton packs. So far they knew it had to do something with mirrors, and the unfortunate thing for them was that there were mirrors everywhere.

 Most were around the top of the walls as accents. Mirrors were used as an interior design tactic to make rooms look bigger. As if this place needed to look bigger. Through her goggles the mirrors just looked like wiggly blue cold spots. If the ghosts were coming from there, they were going to need a better strategy.

 “Don’t you hate it when they play hard to get?” Holtz removed her pack and set it on the floor before hopping onto one of the tables crosslegged.  “Sometimes a good strategy is let them come to you.” Erin took her pack off too and stretched out her shoulders.

 Holtz stared back at Erin through her goggles Erin was a bright reflective figure in her sights. Quietly keeping to herself the way she did, a comfortable silence followed. Even in the middle of a haunted building she felt comfortable, what a gift.  But she wanted to talk though, ‘talk to Erin must’ the voice in her head pestered.  She had an idea.

 “Say Gilbert, wanna play a game?” Holtz said abruptly peeking under her goggles, Erin cocked an eyebrow in response.

  “A game? What kind of game?”  She sounded kind of suspicious, Holtz couldn’t blame her. Holtz had a history of asking her cryptic questions that ended up with being handed something unstable and or dangerous.  Holtz held her hands up as a gesture of peace.

 “Nothing dangerous. Since we may be waiting around for a bit, I’m thinking two truths and a lie. We each tell each other three things and one of ems gotta be a lie. And we gotta guess which is which.”  Erin looked a little skeptical. “Humor me, getting bored here.”

 “Alright.” Erin perched herself on the edge on one of the tables. Nice.

 “You first.”

 “Okay…” Erin made a thoughtful sound her eyes roaming upwards. “Okay.  I played violin for six years and almost pursued that instead of physics.” Holtz nodded, she could see that, she’d never heard or seen her play but it seemed feasible. Erin continued. “I’m lactose intolerant.”  Nope, Erin loved cream in her coffee and strawberry ice cream. “And I used to have a dog named Corky.” She sounded a little sad with that one.

 “Well that’s a hard one. Ima go out on a limb and say the lactose thing.”

 “Right. You’ve been paying attention.”  Erin said in her teacher voice. She meant well but Holtzmann couldn’t help but freeze up a little, feeling a little caught. Was it weird she knew all of that right off the bat?  She cleared her throat.

 “Scientist. I’m astute.”  Pointing at herself squirming a little, quickly jumping back to their game.   “Nice. Okay my turn.”  Holtz drummed her fingers along her knees. “When I was little I wanted to be a dinosaur.”  Holtz ignored the immediate look of endearment Erin gave her. “I’m actually legally colorblind. Anddd I have an irrational phobia of aquatic life. Go.”

 

“Aw come on I gave you easy ones.”

 “Come on I’m waiting.” Holtz wiggled eagerly.

 “Okay. The dinosaur thing sounds like you so yeah that’s true.”

 “Yep. I wanted to be a velociraptor. Those little dudes ran so fast.” Making little clawing motions with her hands. “Keep going.” Erin thought long and hard for a moment so Holtzmann, feeling genrous as always, gave her a little clue by tapping her pair of glasses hung over the collar of her jumpsuit.

 “Colorblind?” Erin drew out with an exaggerated wince hoping she wasn't wrong.

 “Ding! I’m not really colorblind. Just a bit photo-phobic. I used to get crazy migraines. These help. Plus they look cool, I mean come on.” Holtz tittered tossing her head with flair. 

  “So a dog huh? Dogs are great tell me about em.”

 “Yeah, Corky. I had him when I was little. He was a little black dog, some weird mutt.  I loved him so much.” Erin smile nostalgic. “He would do this thing where he would chew only the left shoe and hide the right one. It drove my dad crazy.”  Erin laughed then her smile faded a bit, Holtz sensed the story wasnt going to end well.

 “Did something happen to him?”

  “We uh…had to get rid of him.”

 “Oh. Sad face. Why?”  Erin looked down at her hands, pensive.

 “He’s actually the reason why I think the old lady haunted me.” Holtz stiffened with this new information. There was a reason Erin had been haunted? She'd just assumed it was a random occurrence. She leaned forwards listening with her full attention. “See the old lady next door kept chickens and her favorite was this rooster. And one day it got out into our yard and Corky got him before I could stop him. I think she blamed me for it.”  Holtz was shocked. That was the reason the crazy ghost stalked little Erin for months? For something she had no control over.

 “That wasn’t your fault.”  Erin just shrugged. “How was that your fault?”

 “I dont know. But I mentioned that in one of my sessions and my therapist and parents had agreed for me that getting rid of Corky would help. It didn’t. Honestly all I wanted was nightlight and someone to believe me.”  The same therepist that told her parents she was attention seeking. Holtz couldn’t stop imagining a small Erin cowering in her little bed trying to will the ghost away. Her poor little dog taken from her. Young teen Erin being bullied and socially alienated by her peers. And Abby to rescue just in time. All of that torment over a damn rooster.

 “Holtz?” Her voice quiet Holtz tried to staunch the anger building but she couldn’t help it.

 “What a shitty thing to do to a kid.”  Holtz spat out with more venom than she meant to Erin's eyebrows shot up not expecting that kind of response. 

 “It’s okay. It was a long time ago.” Shaking her head dismissively the way she had when she had told her and patty about the ghost girl story. Holtz was unconvinced but Erin was adamant. "Really, I'm okay. You don't need to feel sorry for me. Corky went to a good home. Promise.” Erin didn’t seem angry or sad thinking about her dog just then but Holtz couldn’t help but feel bad for bringing it up. “Thanks though. Means a lot.”  They sat there in the semi-darkness for a bit in silence. Erin sat up leaning forwards swinging her feet off the ground in thought.

 “So you’re afraid of fish?” Erin finally said turning the conversation back in Holtz.

 “That was a mistake wasn’t it?”  Holtz grimaced. "Shh Abby doesnt even know about this."

“Fish though? Like gold fish?”

 “No no, goldfish and little bowl fishies I can take in stride. It’s the big, freaky ocean dwelling beasts.”  Using her hands to make a wide gesture. “Scales, gills, dead eyes eugh.”

 “So like, if we went to an aquarium would you be like freaked out?”  Erin asked thoughtful Holtz shook her head.

 “Not entirely, tide pools are pretty cool. So are manatees.”

 “Right.”  Holtz could see the wheels in Erin’s mind going again. Half waiting for Erin to suggest going to the aquarium. That actually would be nice just she and Erin. Wait what?

 “You know Abby plays the flute.”  Erin suddenly stated with a mischievous smile. 

 “Reallly?"

 “Mhm.” Erin leaned in waving Holtz over as if she had a huge secret. Holtz leaned in and Erin. “Marching band.”

 “Shut up.”  Holtz flew back in pleasant shock, Erin leaned back pleased with herself holding up two fingers indicating how many years Abby had marched in a band.

 “Fantastic. I’m gotta know more.” Holtz pulled the walkie talkie off her belt and Erin all but launched herself on her reaching for it.

 “No! She’ll kill me!” Holtzmann grinned grappling with Erin for her walkie talkie, she considered letting Erin grab hers just so she could take Erin’s instead with no real intention of talking to Abby, just yet at least.

  But Holtz’s fun was cut short when a sudden static filled her ears wiping the grin off her face. Leaving her a little dizzy and an incredible need to pop her ears. Holtz blinked hard and shook her head. Not realizing she’d gone limp in Erin’s arms.

 “Went sideways there for a second.”  Holtzmann asked a little louder than necessary her voice sounding unnaturally far away. 

 “What’s wrong? What happened?”  Erin’s arms still around her Holtz steadied herself and pulled away.

 “You hear that? Just now?” Holtz’s voice sounding strange in her own ears.  Erin stared back at her and shook her head. Huh. Holtz stuck a finger in her ear and wiggled it a few times hoping to dislodge the pressure in her ears. "Like tsssssss sound."

   Holtz put her goggles on and looked around carefully. Something was trying to make itself known without showing itself. Then she spotted it the same spook trail from before. Fast and blue it flew past her and into the next area. Holtz swept up her pack and went after it leaving Erin behind.  She watched it fly up and over into the vent above the prize counter. Holtz climbed atop the counter reaching high on her tip toes, trying to peek into an air vent. Unfortunately out of her reach. Even with the added inch her boots gave her. She could still hear it though, whatever it was. The static forming into a tinnitus tingling her ears.

 Erin approached her curiously while Holtz tapped at the grate with the barrel of the wand. Holtz glanced over her shoulder spotting Erin’s figure in her goggles.

 “So it’s gonna be like that huh?! Punk!” She said smacking the grate a few more times with the gun barrel. Holtz leaned back sliding her goggles back up over her head letting out a frustrated puff.  “You didn’t hear that? That hissy static sound?”

  “No I'm sorry?” Holtz didn’t answer, she did kind of piss off a haunted mirror that shoved her off a counter earlier. Holtz’s shoulders drooped.

“Nevermind its gone." Annoyed Holtlz slid the goggles off again and let them dangle around her neck. Erin was looking up at her, her face hard to read. "What?" 

 “Must you climb on things?”

 “I like to be tall.” Holtz stated simply. “Not all of us have legs for days.”

 “Get down from there you’ll put an eye out.” 

 “You’re not my real mom.” Erin sighed and tugged at Holtz’s pant leg. Holtz gasped hard suddenly causing Erin to jump.

 “What?!”

 “A marshmallow canon.”  Holtzmann pointed out in an excited whisper. With a wide grin she waved an excited finger at the shelf. She paused a moment face serious. “You’d think they’d miss this?”

 “Holtzmann.”

 “Because it’s totally not worth this many tickets, thirty tops but two hundred that’s just robbery.” Holtz continued ignoring Erin’s demands to come down. Holtz gave Erin a challenging look, and slowly reached for the box while continuing eye contact. Rolling her eyes Erin reached up and tugged at Holtz’s pants some more.

 “Holtzmann. Come on. Down. Down now.”

 "Fineeeee." Holtz went to climb down from the counter, but wavered the static returned this time with a strange hum. It filled her ears throwing her off balance. Suddenly Erin was beneath her holding her up from falling off the counter. “Shiitt.” The frequency of the hum was pulsing. Holtz leaned against the counter as the pulsing let up. Trying to assure Erin she was fine.  Erin’s hovering, which would normally be more than welcome, was actually kind of beginning to irritate her.  Which was actually unusual and unsettling. "There it is again."

"Whats it like?" 

 “It’s like…striking a tuning fork in my ear.”  Pinching the bridge of her nose waiting and hoping for the throbbing to let up. Fighting it off like an oncoming migraine. Looking up past Erin’s shoulder to see immediately something strange and rather unnecessary.  

“Oh now they’re just showing off.” Holtz murmured unimpressed. Erin straightened and looked behind her. A stack of chairs arranged in an elaborate stack ala Poltergeist. Where had the folding chairs even come from?

  “When did that happen?” Erin made her usual confused scriunchie face.

 Through her goggles the chairs showed up as a coolspot, Both Erin and Holtzmann crept closer to the sudden pyramid of folding chairs. The legs of each chair smeared with ectoplasm. This ghost, ghosts plural maybe, were the precocious type. Precociousness was dangerous and only charming when Holtz did it.  Anything could happen. Mind games, gas lighting, flying objects.

 Holtz reached for her phone. Raising it slowly without looking away and snapped a picture.

 “Really?”  

 “Snapchat.” Holtzmann sniffed.

 “Right snapchcat.”  The two of them stood side by side in silence staring back at this sudden structure unsure what to make of it.

 “I’m gonna touch it.” Holtz finally said.

 “No. No touching. Remember what happened when you touched the last thing?”

 “Allrigghht. You touch it then. I’ll supervise via snaps.”  Holtz said seriously pointing her phone in her face. Erin waved her away. “You know, you should check your snapchat more often. I’m comedic gold.”

 “I don’t have a snapchat.”

 “Oh reaaalllyy.” Holtzmann waggled her eyebrows and took another picture of the chair pile.

 With an incredulous look Erin took out her phone and swiped through her apps. “You’re right. I do.” She shot Holtz a dubious look. “Well how about that.”

 “Ghost did it.” Holtzmann said automatically.  “See. Little ghostie on the front.” She said innocently pointing at her phone. Erin gave her ‘the dammnit Holtzmann look, she’d inherited from Abby, she loved it. She watched Erin tap on her story and watch a bunch of pictures flash one after the other.

 “You’ve been taking pictures the whole time?”

 “Yeah-huh. Look, us loading up the car. Me with the omnious thermostat.”  The second picture was Holtz standing in front of the thermostat pointing to the numbers pretending to look worried. The next few were of her taking pictures of the mirror. The last picture was Erin standing in front of the chair pile.

 “And that’s you finding this thing.”  Holtzmann had clandestinely set everyone up with a snapchat she was surprised neither of them had noticed. Except Kevin, she was best snap buddies with Kev.

 “You should look at Kev’s you'd love it. Lots of dog filter.”  Holtz cajoled elbowing Erin’s ribs, Erin elbowed her back hard. It may have been dark but Holtz could practically hear her blush. Quickly she pulled Erin in by the waist and pointed her phone at them.

  “One more, c'mere!”  Holtz threw up a peace sign, Erin stood awkwardly for a moment then threw her arm around Holtz's shoulders to her very pleasant surprise, so the wide dimpled smile was genuine. “That’s going on the workstagram.”

 Continuing to ignore the dull ringing in her ears she switched her phone for her walkie talkie. She winced at the static from the speaker.

“Rainbow Road to Miracle Mile do you read? Over.” 

  “I’m assuming that’s me.” Abby answered after a moment. “What?”

 “Check your snapchcat.”

 “I don’t have a snapchat.”

 “Yess you dooo.” Holtz cooed into the speaker and waited. There was a pause.

 “Dammit Holtz!”   Holtz stifled a laugh while Erin just shook her head but smirking away with her. “Oh hey when did that chair pyramid happen?” Her tone abruptly changing.

 “Just now. We’re investemagating it.”

 “Holtzy when did you do this?” Patty asked "What did I tell you about messin with my phone?"

 “Ghost did it.”

 “Same ghost that downloaded that damn pokemon game?”

 “Ten four Mama Bear.”

 "Pokémon..." Erin mumbled then quickly tapped at her phone, then gave Holtz a displeased look. Holtz bit her smile and shrugged shamelessly.

 "You think there's any Haunter in here." Holtz whispered to Erin pulled her phone away and elbowed her in the ribs again.

 “How you doing on that side anyway? You’ve been quiet. See anything?” Erin asked wandering away, she bent closer and poked at one of the slimy chair legs.

 “We….caught one actually.”  Abby said like they were already supposed to know that.

 “What? Just now?”

 “Like ten minutes ago." Patty said sounded confused. "We told you over the radio. You guys said okay and keep to going.”  Erin suddenly shot up straight and looked back at Holtz alarmed. Holtz shook her head frozen mid snap.

 

“Oh. Right. Yeah…of course….forgot.” Erin said quickly with a shakey nervous laugh. Smooth Gilbert.

“You okay? You sound weird.”

 “Fine good we're fine. Right Erin. Nothing painful or suspicious happening here." Holtz said too quickly shooting a look at Erin for backup.

 “Distracted by you know, ghosts and snapchat….”  Erin made a face failing to sound casual.

 “Are you sure?” Patty asks sounding rightfully unconvinced. "You sound kinda freaked out."

 “Yeah we're fine! You should come see the pyramid thirteenth wonder of the world.” 

"..ookay..." Abby didnt sound convinced in the slightest either, confused but dubious. 

 “We're gonna….keep trucking so…bye.” They stared at each other stunned. It had answered for them, in their voices. It left Holtzmann feeling wrong, more off than she already felt. She was almost offended.

 “Maybe we should turn these off for a little bit.” Erin said quietly her voice wavering.

 “Yeah let’s do that.” Holtz agreed tuning off her radio while Erin did the same.  “Is it just me or does this feel a little more sinister than normal.”  Erin nodded looking shaken for a moment but with curiosity in her eyes. 

 “It spoke for us.” Erin’s voice was a harsh whisper. “In our voices. Oh my god.”  She gripped her radio in her hands looking back at Holtz, both begining to break out in the same wide smile.

 “I know. This is.... kinda awesome. ”

 "Right?! Voice imitation what a break through. Think if they could imitate our voices I wonder if they could copy appearances." Erin was cute when she was excited. Holtz couldn't help contain her wonder either, the scientist in her wanted to experience it for herself and study it. Being excited about junk like this probably wasn't normal but or healthy but they neither cared. "I’d be way more excited about it if I wasn't so freaked out."  

 

Holtz jerked her head as the sound began to pulse again this time it hurt a little. Erin chattered on but the static somewhat drowned it out. It almost felt like the beginning of a migraine, god that’s all she needed. Making it hard to concentrate and how damn cold the room was wasn’t helping. She could feel her mood slipping. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to attention.

  “Holtz are you sure you're okay?”

 “Yeah. Gimmie a minute.” Holtz suggested rubbing her left temple with her thumb. “This thing wants to play hardball. Need a plan.”

 “You just look like you’re going to pass out. Maybe you should sit…”

 “Yes I’m fine! Jesus! Let me think!” Holtzmann snapped, startling herself. Wide-eyed she stared back at Erin looking just as shocked. “Sorry.....Erin." Holtz said quietly, embarrassed. She’s never snapped at any of them ever before. “Shit, I'm sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

 “It’s okay.” _No it wasn't_. Erin backed away giving her space, Holtz closed her eyes and took a breath trying to clear it head. The tinnitus let up a little bit the pain lessened but it was still there. She shook herself,  _Get a grip Holtzmann this is what the ghost wants._ And clenched her jaw to keep the swell of unnatural agitation. Maybe she should stop saying things out loud and giving the ghost ideas. Holtz brightened a little with an idea of her own.

"Such a ding dong I totally forgot." Holtz said mostly to herself but turned to Erin who was distracting herself with the chair monolith behind her. "Erin. Darling. I just remembered something." Throwing on her best smile to desperately trying to sound normal.  “Care for a field test?” 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Erin Watched Holtz with the quiet curiosity she normally did when she was in her own zone. Instead of her normal buster bag tonight Holtz brought a smaller over the shoulder satchel with smaller items. Holtz quietly dug through it, gathering a couple small items in her hands. Mumbling things to herself as she did when she was concentrating on something having fully conversations with herself in her head sometimes out loud. 

 Erin thought it best to keep her distance for now. She didn't need to be told twice. 

She rubbed at her arms, chafing her sleeves at a futile attempt to get warmth. It seemed like the room got colder and colder by the minute Even the warmth from her proton pack didn't help. It was like the air was leeching heat from her. An irritating cold she couldn’t do anything about. Erin grew up in Michigan and lived in New York so she was no stranger to cold but this was ridiculous.  That distinct feeling of being watched, familiar but unpleasant nonetheless.

Did it seem darker? If it was possible for a ghost to be passive aggressive this was it. Erin rolled her eyes at that thought.

 “Okay.” Holtz said in a long exhale turning to Erin. “Get your pack on and come hither maiden.” She joked, but Erin could still hear a slight edge in her voice, she stayed cautious while Holtz beckoned coquettishly.  She held up a flat little device with a green light and a small antenna Erin gave it a curious look.  

“Remember the time we went to that B&B and that ghost would not get out of the wall?” Holtz asked, and Erin instantly remembered a weekend a couple months back where a stubborn ghost of the old proprietor refused to let her business go.

 "And we blew a hole through a 18th century colonial?" Erin added, and by 'we' she meant Holtz.  

  
"Yes.”  Holtz held the device between her two fingers waved it in Erin’s face. "This little doodad here, name pending, is gonna send out a pulse and if it works the way I know it should, it should jostle whatever is in the walls a little loose, got it?” Erin took it and gave it a close one over.  “So you take this and pick a surface any surface. Press that little button there and stand by.”

  
Holtzmann waited and shooed Erin off playfully with her hands. Erin immediately went to the wall near the prize counter where Holtz had seen the ghost go into the air duct. Carefully stuck the first device to the wall.

Looking over at Holtz who did a little run and jump and slapped hers high up on the wall. Holtz gave her a thumbs up, Erin nodded and carefully pressed the button and backed away. The little green light blinked and the device began to buzz.  

 The two met back up in the middle of the room Holtzmann quickly shimmying back into her pack throwing on her goggles she braced herself, Erin quickly jumped to battle stance.

Holtz leaned over and tapped the small gun hanging on Erin’s belt. “Might wanna use this one instead.” Erin could hear a gentle hum and a tickle in her ears.  Holtz was grinning maniacally looking over the wall like a large piece of art.  It made Erin worry when she couldn't see something happening especially if Holtzmann was excited about it. Anything could happen. “It's working. Brace yourself shits about to get wild.

Grabbing her arm and giving it an excited shake. The walls and mirrors seemed to vibrate a moment then blue specters burst out of the wall and shot around them like angry bees.  Holtz whooped with excitement yanking her walkie-talkie off her belt,  “The swarm is loose! I repeat the swarm is loose."  

  
Erin tore the gun off her belt and immediately began shooting proton pulses easily vaporizing two and then a few more. Erin tore through the swarm with relative ease.   

"Get em babe they’re all yours!" Holtzmann cheered bolting to the other side of the room chasing her own targets. Using her twin pistols gunning them down like clay pigeons. Holtz gave her a little salute with her right pistol.

About five ghosts grouped together like a school of fish and rushed forwards knocking over the chair pyramid, sending slimy chairs toppling over. Erin skittered out of the way, sliding on a slick of ectoplasm and falling hard to her knees.

Erin groaned at the pain and the cold goo soaking into her pant legs. She was definitely going to bruise later. They really should be wearing more kinds of protective gear, at least knee and elbow pads. 

There was a strange tickle in her ears, while struggling to get to her feet a gentle whispering in her ears. A childlike whisper a shy whisper.  Erin looked up just as Holtz blasted the last cluster of ghosts into oblivion and the whisper was gone.

Holtz's hand appeared and Erin took it without hesitation and pulled herself up with a wince, her knees creaking. Both huffing and sharing a celebratory double high five.

 Skipping over to the wall Holtz peeled one of the devices away. “Who did a good job? You did yes you did.” She cooed proudly to it in the palm of her hand.  Erin watched amused and relieved Holtz seemed more at ease now. 

 Erin turned away remembering her radio was still off, quickly turning it back on wincing at the small screech. She wavered weather to contact Patty and Abby when the room seemed to grow a little darker and colder. Rubbing her eyes like wiping fog off a window only to have it fog bag up again.

 The presence was dense and cold, the same feeling Erin had felt in the bathroom Erin put a finger to her lips then pointed up.

Holtzmann nodded understanding exhaling a whisp of fog.  Soon something had caught Holtz's eye, one of the mirror plated load baring pillars to their left. In the dark Erin couldn't really see. 

 Holtzmann crept closer the glass had frosted over like the others and in addition to the darkness it was unclear if either of them had any reflections in this one.

 By the time Erin reached Holtz, she had her face nearly pressed to the glass when a loud slamming noise surprised the both of them. Two wiry hands pressed up to the glass, 

"Whoa!" Holtzmann flailed tumbling backwards. Erin caught her as she fell into her Holtz pointed to the mirror wordless and excited without looking back.  She wiggled and flung herself forwards with excitement grabbing hold of Erin’s wrist and yanking her into a run.  “Quick it’s on the move!” Holtz dragged Erin through the dining area past the arcade and towards the back by the bowling alleys. Erin couldn't see what Holtzmann was chasing.

"Where I don't see it!" Erin called behind her trying keep up and not trip as Holtz took a sharp left turn yanking Erin's arm hard. All the while looking upwards. Holtz dragged Erin through almost endless rows of arcade games.

"It's in the mirrors!"  When Erin finally managed to sneak a glance upward she saw a dark shadow flashing across the line of mirrors lining the wall. It was traveling through the mirrors! Exciting.

 Holtz took another sharp turn and another the low LED glow of the arcade games stand by displays lighting their way.  How big was this place? They even passed by Patty and Abby while running past the bowling alleys.

“It’scoolwereonitnoworries!” Holtz jumbled out waving at a confused Patty while dragging Erin behind her, Erin just gave them a wave.  Holtz suddenly stopped, in the middle of the arcade Erin nearly crashing into her from behind. Erin barely had a chance to catch her breath and collect herself when Holtz threw herself into her.

"Uh oh incoming hit the deck!" Holtz yelled throwing herself on the ground, Erin followed suit quickly as a couple more steel napkin dispensers flew past their heads.

 In the dark Erin could make a faint shape hovering in the mirror. It was just a shape of face with long wisps floating about it like long hair. When the ghost seemed to not get the results it wanted it shrieked loud and shrill and the mirror splintered. 

 A spray of cold ectoplasm rained down on them from above.  Erin rolled out of the way just in time to scrambled underneath an air hockey table avoiding most of it. Dripping onto her fingers biting cold, Erin shook her hand.  

Couldn't she go one job without getting slimed at least once?  Holtz ripped a grenade off her belt and tossed it above her straight into cloudy mirror. The ghost gave a shrill painful shriek and the light fixtures above them shattered showered them with shards of glass and in a puff of frigid air it was gone.

 Seconds after two more ghosts Erin could actually see flew in through the walls and swarmed them. A proton stream shot over her from behind while Patty came bounding in, Abby a couple paces behind. 

They’d managed to only nab one, dragging it writing and whining into the ghost trap. While the second solidified into the shape of a little boy, dropped to the floor and ran off with a childish whine.  Patty shot one last shot after him but he was gone.  

 "You think all those little ones are kids?" Patty shrugged Erin wiped her hand on her pant leg.   

 Holtzmann was staring upwards into the line of accent mirrors near the ceiling. Somewhat blank look on her face.  “Holtz.” Abby called, she didn’t answer, giving her shoulder a little shake. "Hm?"

"You okay?"  

 “Yeah!” She cried again louder than necessary pushing up her goggles her eyes were wide and excited she turned directly to Erin. "Did you see it?"

"A little it was too dark."

"It looks like she's confined to the mirrors, but she moves fast."

"She?"  Patty interjected in their back and forth, raising an eyebrow Holtz nodded excitedly her wide grin.

   
"I wanna draw it like one of my French girls!”  Holtz said wistfully and everyone shook their heads collectively. "She's conducting this choir I know it. Maybe if we take her out it'll all stop, you know phantom menace style."

"It's worth a try." Abby agreed with a vague gesture.. 

"I wonder if she's the one that spoke for us or it was one of the littler ones?"

"What did what?!" Abby and Patty 

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed since they arrived and the Ghostbusters still hadn't got a hold on the main ghost. The women regrouped and compared notes of the past three hours. Erin and Holtz told their side about the strange noise and the swarm.

Patty and Abby had similar experiences, Holtz's device had rattled something loose on their end and they battled with their own storm of specters. Neither of them had experienced a painful sound though, nor did it seem as dark as Erin claimed it was. And all four agreed it was far too cold in there.

Suggesting maybe it was residual ley line output. Their greatest lead was the mirror which had been officially dubbed The Thing.

The best form of action they decided was to go back and inspect The Thing a little closer. Since the ghost seemed to be contained to the mirrors they should be able to wrangle it in somehow. 

 The inevitable happened. The sound of generic child friendly music droned out breaking the silence around them. 

The four of them turned in unison as the curtain on the stage slowly pulled away  the stage show began to flicker to life. Eyes glowing green.  Erin's instinctively creeping behind Holtz for comfort.

 The four animal heads turned their way, she prayed furiously and silently that they wouldn’t move. They moved, they always do. With jerky movements struggling to get unmounted from the stage.

"You owe me ten bucks." Holtz murmured over her shoulder.

 "I never agreed to that." Erin hissed pulling her proton wand off her pack Once the first one freed itself Patty was the first to react.

“Oh no! Not tonight.” Patty stepped forwards brandishing the wand and shot a quick shot at the center automaton it stumbled backwards slipping off the stage Patty gave it another long shot and the robot shorted out and the ghost inside comes apart in a shimmering cloud. Holtz looked on with clear disappointment.

“You didn’t even give it a chance to stretch its legs.” Patty grabbed Holtz's shoulder and gave her a firm shake.

“Baby, not tonight.”  Erin pushed the juvenile phobia away dodging a chair thrown by the bird creature Holtz hopped to her aid running straight at the fuzzy purple creature with the guitar, taking out its legs.

It only took a few more shots to get the other three immobilized.That too was ridiculously easy. It was almost like these ghosts were a distraction.  The four smoking robots lay defeated Erin stared down at one giving it a little kick with her boot. 

"Doesn't this all feel like, I don't know, a distraction? I don't feel like we're getting anywhere."

“Well, personally EG, I’m pretty sure none of those are the one whispering sweet nothings into my ear.”  She mumbled mirroring Erin's kicking motion to the robots leg.

Erin stole a worried glance at Holtz, debating weather or not to ask again if she was alright. Even at the risk of getting snapped at again. She shifted from one foot to another but didn't ask. 

Once they returned to the bar area the change in the mirror is immediate.   

“The cracks bigger.” Erin reached out and pointed “Look its deeper.”The crack was indeed bigger and not just down the middle anymore.  The crack splintered near the bottom and out towards the side. Plus it actually felt angry they could smell the ionization radiating from it. 

Holtz's phone was already front and center, snapping pictures. One of just the mirror, then one selfie style looking overly worried. Patty and Abby discussing something among themseleves.  

Erin kept side eye on Holtz, she seemed okay for now, so Erin forced herself to relax for the moment. Brushing stubborn strand of her hair our of her face, in the commotion her bangs had slipped out from her hair pin. 

 Erin slid off her proton back and leaned it against the wall, pulled the slipping hair tie out and letting her hair down.

Her hair was getting too long for her liking, now she had to pin her bangs away from her eyes and it was almost long enough. Erin had been glad that the color had started to come back as it grew in, but for now she finally found a color dye she liked and even if it was a little more red than normal. Running her fingers through it and throwing the length of it over her shoulder.

She would need a haircut soon she mused to herself she hadn't had it this long in years. Erin heard Holtz make a strange noise from her left, turning quickly concerned. Holtz looking at her strange, she seemed okay but she had a look on her face she'd never seen before. Her phone hovering out in front of her. 

“What's up?” Holtz blinked and cleared her throat quickly shaking her head trying to act nonchalant. 

“Uh....nothin." Holtz answered scratching her neck awkwardly looking away suddenly interested with her phone.. That was weird even for Holtz Erin thought. She gathered her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail and pinned back her bangs again. 

Feeling a little bettet with her hair out of her face, Erin put her pack back on and wandered next to Holtz still busying herself with her phone.

“Hey holtz, do those help in the dark?"  Holtz looked up from her phone, processing Erin's question. Her face then lit up and she slipped them off and handed them over.

“Try em out. have a look."  Erin took the goggles and slipped them over her eyes. She waited as her eyes adjusted. Everything looked much clearer and slightly purple.  Every minute detail around her was so clear, from the texture on the walls to the outlines of the furniture.

Looking into the distance was just as clear as close up. The walls had lighter spots than others especially the mirrors they were brighter The large offending mirror looked cold and swirling.  

Despite the coloring, Erin had never been able to see that clear in her entire life, she was impressed. By her smile she figured Holtz noticed. Something was weird with her though there was a weak fuzzy halo around her head. She turned to her to see her bright purple figure watching her with a clear proud smile.

"These are amazing." 

A flickering light in her peripherals immediately caught her attention.  A small floating orb, glowing just above them. Erin carefully approached it, it didn't move away. There was no danger of sudden ectoprojection she felt, it was just an orb. It hovered and slowly descended towards her, acknowledging her presence.

"Hello..." The orb continued to hover then float closer. Erin outstretched her hand and it inched even closer.

"Made a friend?" Holtz crept up behind her looking in her line of sight. It seemed like Holtz could see it without the goggles. 

"I don't know...Wait." She whispered. She felt a tickle in her ear the same small childish whisper. Erin sensed it was friendly or at least not threatening that was nice for once.  This time Erin grabbed Holtzmann’s wrist and yanked her along with her.

"I guess we're leaving see ya later ladies!" Holtz called over her shoulder to Abby and Patty as they disappeared around the corner. It seemed to be leading them back to the children's area where the chair pyramid had been. “Not gonna lie I'm digging being on the other end of this!” 

“Shut up and keep up!”  Finally back in the children's area past the now toppled over chair pyramid. Erin stopped abruptly Holtz came skidding to a halt next to her. 

"Look." Erin dangled the goggles around her neck the words "Keen" in green luminescent ectoplasm. Both stared at it for a long quiet moment. 

"Jinkies." Holtz whispered in awe fumbling for her phone again.

" _Keen._ I don't get it."  Erin walked closer to the wall while Holtz told Abby to check her snapchat again.

 _"Well that's alarming. And vague."_ Abbycommented.

 _"I don't like vague. I appreciate clear communication thank you."_ Patty added.

"We got a bit of a Scooby Doo mystery now gang." Holtz chirped into the radio. "Me and Daphne are on the lead."

 _"Holtzy always had a thing for gingers."_    Abby tittered and a laugh from Patty followed. Holtz coughed into her fist and Erin pretended not to notice.

* * *

 

About another half hour into their investigation of the friendly ghost and its message Erin lost track of Holtzmann again. How a grown woman could wander off like an over stimulated three year old still managed to astound her. Erin had literally turned around for a few seconds and Holtz was gone.

Patty would jokingly suggest getting her one of those kid leashes or attaching a harness to Holtz while on busts. Not only would it keep her from wandering off in dangerous situations, it would also keep her from charging in recklessly in a fight. 

Erin had laughed at first but the more jobs, night outings and shopping trips the leash seemed more and more like a good idea. That or bring back the 'Nonsense Jar'. 

The nonsense jar was something that would live in infamy to the day.  Patty and Abby had come up with one night after it was an accompaniment to the 'days without an incident' sign written on a small whiteboard on the wall which had started out as a joke.

Every time Holtz did something that qualified as nonsense, mostly something dangerous like a fire or explosion or spilling something corrosive Holtz had to put a dollar in the jar it hadn't lessened the number of incidents and Holtz had taken it in good humor until by the end of one month there was enough money for a round of drinks and then some. 

After that Holtz seemed to be a little more careful, until the nonsense jar 'accidentally' broke, at the bottom of the fire pole. It was soon replaced with another, that seemed to disappear just as quickly as it it was implemented. The 'nonsense' had let up so it was left at that, it hadn't stopped but let up nonetheless.  

She hoped Holtz hadn't gone very far. She was already tired and annoyed from the cold. She just wanted this to be over so she could just go home and sleep until noon.

"Dammit Holtz. This time I'll make sure we get a plastic jar." Erin grumbled to herself. She should just go find the others let Holtz find them later. 

Erin had been passing by the play area, when she heard a thumping noise. The part where there was an elaborate connection of brightly colored tunnels kids could climb around in. Erin crept closer more loud thumping waiting for another ghost rumble but hesitated.

Erin had a strange feeling and decided to test something out. Erin crept close and wrapped her knuckles on the closest tunnel. A knock replied back. 

 "Holtz?" Erin knocked on the tunnel again and waited, an elaborte set of knocks answered back.  "Holtzmann??"   Two knocks she assumed that was a yes. "Holtz! Get out of there!"  There was on response and Erin sighed loudly.  "I will bring back the nonsense jar..."  Erin said in her best teacher voice, she'd never taught children before but wrangling in Holtz's attention span was the closest she'd get.

There was a scuffling sound Erin followed it "I broke the nonsense jars." Through the speaker of the walkie, her voice was low and defiant.

"That's one dollar." Holtz whined 'nooo' through the speaker "Two."

 "Okay okay."   Holtz head popped out of one of the tunnel openings that led to a large open area with a large net. "I give! I can't afford another nonsense jar."

 "Well you could let up on the nonsense just a little."

 "Don't try to change me."

 "Why are you in there?" Holtzmann paused.

 "I don't know how to answer that."  She said with an innocent grin, Erin gave her an incredulous look. Tumbling into the net Holtz rolled over the net hung a few feet above the ground. Just high enough for Erin to stand beneath.

Resting on her belly, peering down at Erin through the openings in the net. Blinking up at her she gave her a look.  "Here." Holtz stuck her hand out of one of the holes and dropped a token in Erin's upturned hand. "Tribute for the jar."  Erin weighed it in her hand then slipped it into her pocket.

 "I'll accept it."  

 "I also found a slinky!"  Holtz hung her other hand through the net and let the plastic rainbow slinky bob and dangle. Erin batted at it with her fingers.

"I know why you like being partnered with me, I let you get away with shenanigans like this."

 "Have I told you you're pretty today?"  Holtz's other hand poked out and mussed her hair. Erin play swatted her hand away and looked up, one hand on her hip the other pointing a finger in Holtz's face.

 "Hey, flattery will get you nowhere!"  Wagging a finger for emphasis.  Holtz peered down at her, her face obscured by the net and darkness, but her eyes clear and twinkling stared down at her.

 "I'll wear you down eventually. Mark my words." Holtz tittered waving her own finger back. Erin reached up and they touched fingertips.  "Phoooonee hooomeee." Holtz cooed in a gravely voice maybe Holtz really was an alien. Erin laughed,  their fingers batting each others playfully for a few seconds. This woman, so strange so endearing. Maybe she really was an alien.

"Who are you?" Erin questioned with fondness.

 "I'm your best friend Holtzy!" She stated in an even stranger voice. "Your favorite." 

 "Oh is that right?!"

 "Mhmm. You know it."  They shared a look, suddely Holtz blinked quickly and looked away, Erin heard her sigh.  Letting her hand go limp arm swinging back and forth.  Erin dropped her hand and stood back. Letting Holtz dangle there for a bit. A moment of sillyness and stillness wouldn't hurt. 

  Erin enjoyed quiet moments like this with Holtz, where she was calm and relaxed and a different kind of silly. Like when Holtz would use Erin as a pillow during movie nights and fall asleep on her. Or first thing in the morning when they would share breakfast right after Holtz stole the first sip of her coffee. Or catching her eating peanutbutter from the jar late at night when she couldn't sleep. Scolding her about how its unsanitary and then sharing from the jar while they talked about nothing in particular.

 Erin checked the time on her phone, it was almost nine-thirty they'd already been there for almost three hours. It just seemed to get colder and darker. Erin's eyes ached in the dark and her hands felt stiff from cold. It was already November, leaving the building wouldn't be any better.

But there was coffee and her purple snuggie waiting for her back home at the firehouse. Though Patty and Abby had teased Erin about her snuggie, Holtz appreciated it at once and stole it constantly claiming that "life's too short to pretend to hate blankets with sleeves". Maybe she'd get one for her for Christmas so she could get it back.

 The sound of the slinky slipping from her fingers and hitting the floor pulled Erin from her thoughts. She looked down at the dropped slinky then back up at Holtz, her eyes closed face pressed into the net. her brow furrowed just a bit. 

 "Holtz?" Erin reached up again and poked Holtz in the leg a couple times. "You awake up there?"

 "Yeeeaaahhh just getting comfy." Holtz shifted, pulling her arms in and getting to her knees. She sounded uncharacteristically sleepy, just as sleepy as she felt. An uneasiness crept into Erin's stomach.  "We should get a hammock, remind me to get us hammocks."

 "Noted."

 "Guess break times over, watch my slinky."  Holtz rolled back up the net and back into the next tunnel. She waited for Holtz to find her way out.  She listened to her clamber around tumbling sound and Holtz slid head first down the yellow tube slide. Erin met her at the opening Holtz looked up at her.

"Made a friend" Her arm snaked out of the tunnel and produced a small green fuzzy stuffed animal. "I couldn't leave him behind."

"Is this a giraffe?" It was bright green with pink spots about the size of her hand.

"He's whatever he wants to be."  Holtz shimmied out of the mouth of the slide. Erin stuck out a hand and Holtz grabbed on pulling herself to her feet, Erin worried when she wobbled a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Peachy." Holtz looked up and gave a clearly forced smile. Erin's brow furrowed Holtz sounded winded. She suddenly realize how tired she felt and how close Holtz's face was to hers. 

Her breath hitched, then a strong invisible force ran into them pushing them apart. Erin stumbled back and then another hard force slammed into her from her left side pushing her to the floor. With the wind knocked out of her Erin struggled to catch her breath.  

Holtz was beside her crouched down, she'd scooped up the giraffe Erin had dropped in her fall clutching it close.

"Rude! Interrupt my moment will you!" Holtz turned away, cheeks red. She shoved the giraffe into Erins hands. "Erin! Hold my son!"

"What? I cant-I'm not carrying this."  Holtz gave her a look and a harsh sigh.

  
"Here”  Holtz reached forwards and unzipped the front of Erin's jumpsuit. Erin gave a small shout of protest when Holtz stuffed the giraffe into the front and zipped it back up so the little green fuzzy head was peeping out of over the neckline.  “There safe and sound.” Erin gave the giraffe a resigned look.

  
“Why?”  Erin gestured to the giraffe.

  
“Because you let me.”   She said simply and did a little tuck and roll away. Erin's cheeks heated up despite the cold in the room. She had her there.  Erin looked down at the giraffe's little innocent face that seemed to be starting up at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

Erin scrambled on her knees and to her feet grappling with her proton wand. Plastic balls began flying out of the pit and at them smacked with the hollow pieces of plastic hurt a lot more than Erin had expected.

Holtz seemed to be having fun batting them away like baseballs at a batting cage with her proton wand. That's when Erin spotted the ghost, a small corporeal figure of a boy sitting above the ballpit. Erin shot a stream up at him and he squealed flying up and away into the ceiling. all the floating spheres dropped to the ground like rain.

"Over there! Dang!"  Erin pointed up  her shoulders dropped "It was a kid, a little boy." Erin said quickly looking up where the kid had been.

Holtz looked up and teetered to the side and Erin automatically reached out to steady her. "Doesn't look like he wantsto play with us anymore."  
  
They shared a smile.

"Boys are dumb anyway." They both giggled Erin's grip tightening on Holtz's arms, her cheeks were still red. She looked like she was about to say something else but was cut off when she was suddenly yanked backward.   
  
Then holtz was gone. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Holtz was gone.

In a dark comedic fashion. Yanked backwards, nearly torn out of Erin's hands. Holtz didn't go far thankfully, landing a couple feet behind her into the large ballpit behind her. At least that's where Erin hoped she landed. 

For a moment Erin could only stare the empty space. Raising her eyes up and over towards the ballpit she carefully approached it. “Holtz?” She called softly, when she didn’t answer she called out again a bit louder. Erin jumped back when the pile of plastic balls rustled and a grumble. “Holtzmann...” When two hands popped out of the pit with a thumbs up. Erin let out a puff of breath and relaxed a little. Rounding the ball pit watching Holtzmann roll around angrily trying to rise out of the sea of multicolored balls.

 A mischievous giggling tinkling in her ears she looked up in no particular direction with a disapproving smile. It could have been worse, worse has happened before. The last pit Holtz fell into was an orchestra pit at the Metropolitan Theater. Erin preferred no one fall into any kind of pits thank you.  And pulled her radio.  
  
"Keep an eye out for that Tthree little boy. He just threw Holtz into the ballpit for calling him dumb.”

“Shit, she okay?” Abby asked trailing off into a giggle. Holtzmann answered for her with incoherent whining into the radio.  "Oh good." Holtz answered again with more dramatic babble whining. 

"Yeah were good. just watch what you say out loud."  Abby chuckled again.

"Will do."

With her back still to Erin, Holtz was slightly bent over then straightened tilting her head back, hair a mess obscuring her face. Holtz gave herself an all over shake. Shucking off her pack and dragged it through the pit behind her with one hand and still cradling her face with the other. “Look away Erin look away from my shame.” She muffled into her hands shuffling through the ball pit her hand cradling her face.

"You kind of deserved that one you know."

 "I told you boys were dumb." Holtz slightly bent over dabbing her nose with her fingers. Erin jumped to attention Holtz was actually hurt, she just thought she was being dramatic. She couldn't see Holtz face too clearly so Erin couldn't tell if she was bleeding or not. 

"Oh shoot, are you bleeding?"  Erin hurried forward and Holtz quickly waved her off. "How'd that happen?"  To her knowledge Holtz had landed on her back into something not known to be that dangerous.  

 "Hit myself in the snoot. Gun barrel front and center." Holtz muffled through her fingers while making an upward thrusting gesture towards her face with her free hand. Erin looked closer Holtz's eyes were watering. "Beauty and grace hits herself in the face."

"How bad is it?" Erin got closer then stopped herself she didn't want to make Holtz mad again like the last time. Something was definitely off, It was very unlike the blonde to pass up a 'mother hen' routine as she so affectionately called it. Normally Holtz would even ham it up just for the attention.

"No no I'm good no worries. Just gimmie a minute."  Erin stood by as Holtz hissed a long breath then pulled her hand away suddenly calm and collected.  Her face looking relatively unharmed at least in the dim lighting.  "Anddd were back online!"

 Erin couldnt help but gape a little, how the engineer could just shake off injuries still astounded her. Though she would most likely feel it later, she could already imagine her laying on the couch moaning into an ice pack asking everyone for 'healing' kisses. 

"What?"   

"You're pain tolerance still astounds me is all."

"My pain tolerance? Ms. Walking around on a stress fracture in her foot for a week." Holtz tittered fumbling her pack, her voice tight looking more annoyed than in pain really. 

 "I could swear it was a sprain." Erin grumbled to herself.  "You know, you're definitely going to feel that later then."

"Well that's a problem for future Holtz now isn't it?" Holtz stated sharply turning away. Erin defiantly felt sting sting in that one. Biting her tongue she retreated into herself. _'Fine then I'll leave you alone then'_ She thought

Erin started to noticed how cold it was. Erin surveyed the room it was a mess of toy balls and spilled chairs. The little boy ghost didn't seem too dangerous considering. Mischievous at the most. She was beginning to think that maybe they had 'kicked the hornets nest' so to speak before. Maybe that did more harm than it helped. 

  
"We're not getting anywhere. " Erin finally said changing the subject.  "Maybe we should regroup again and look around together. What do you think?" Holtz didn’t answer. Erin squinted in the dark, seeing Holtzmann was staring off in another direction.  Erin called out to her again still she didn't turn around.  She called out to her again still nothing. What was she ignoring her now?  Erin rubbed her eyes. 

When Erin heard her take a sharp breath she watched Holtz pinch the bridge of her nose and squeeze her eyes tight. Erin turned away again about to head off on her own when Holtz's sudden outburst startled her. 

"Tell me you hear that!" Holtz demanded in a tone she'd never heard from her before, Erin involuntarily stepped back. Holtz face fell.  "How can you not hear it!?" Erin didn't know how to respond, Holtz had made it clear she didn't need to be doted on but by the look she was giving her, a desperate pained look all Erin could do was shake her head.

Holtz pressed her hand to her head and whined on the brink of tears. "No! Don't you dare touch her!" She shouted up towards the ceiling. "You stay away from her!"

Erin stepped forwards and her boot hit something slick causing her to slip and stumble backwards. A strange feeling washed over her a nauseating shutter Erin stumbled backward into one of the mirrored pillars, her pack clanged hard against the mirror as she fell into it. It crunched beneath her. Shaking off the swoon. Erin steadied herself by bracing herself against the pillar, the disorientating haze made her wobble. Her hands burning against the cold reflective surface Erin jerked away throwing herself forwards. 

Then Erin's ears popped hard and the room went silent. 

A strange energy that left her feeling like time was suspended. No ambient noise, not even the sound of her pack. just the sound of her breathing in her ears. Erin walked a couple cautious paces forward, frost slick on the carpet crunching under her boots. She noticed the room looked different. Distorted somehow, backward almost. And cold so very very cold.

And she was definitely alone. 

"Holtzmann?"  She called out but her voice sounded muted even trying to speak made her feel queasy.  Her heart pounded sluggishly in her chest as she tried to orient herself. What happened? how did she get here? What was this?  She'd slipped at least she thought she had, did she fall and hit her head? It was such a vivid hallucination though. She could see and feel the frost settling on her jumpsuit and in her hair. 

Erin shut her eyes tight while her thoughts began to jumble around in her now aching head. Rubbing her temples in hope everything would just snap back to normal.  Muffled sounds in her ears too unclear to understand. Someone was calling her but no one was there. Damn ghosts, this one was really pulling out all the stops. 

A looming presence from above something was watching her. _What do you want?_

The sound changed to the faint sound of a child talking, too incoherent to understand. She scanned the area looking for the little boy to show up again. 

"Too late." The little voice shouted in her ear. Erin gasped hard the air feeling thick and cold in her lungs like breathing in cold smoke. She coughed making her queasiness worse.

"Whats too late?" Erin croaked out.

"She's got you now."

Who had her? So many questions. Erin was already exhausted, moving and breathing in this place whatever it was, was like wading through deep water. The cold leeching her strength, the air making her light headed and burning her lungs. The room blurred each time she blinked. In the thickness of it all another sound began to echo, something eerily familiar. 

It was the yip yiping of a small dog. 

  
Erin whipped around, the barking echoing behind her and She saw it right away about ten feet away from her. There sat little black dog.  It didn't move, it just sat there looking back at her with small black eyes. Her body tingled and grew weak. Erin recognized the the little red collar around its neck. Shelooked around her again then back at the dog, It couldn't be logic and probability dictated it impossible but there he was.

 "Corky?"  At the sound of its name its stood on all fours wagging its tail. Erin approached the apparition cautiously, on guard and waiting for the illusion to break or morph into something ugly. But the closer she got the faster the dogs tail wagged, happy to see her.He looked exactly the way he did the last time she saw him, dark wavy fur little black happy eyes.

Tears pricked her eyes she stared down at the Corky apparition. It got to its feet, yipped and trotted over to her hopping up on its hind legs up against her legs. Erin could only stare down at it a painful twisting in her gut and tears in her eyes. "Corky?" His tail wagged again.  
  
She knew it wasn't real. The ghost must have been listening when she told Holtzmann about him. But She couldn't help it. Erin reached down fingertips brushing the top of its head lightly. It was solid, cold but solid. Stroking its head the dark curly fur soft under her fingers he nuzzled and licked her hand. Erin's heart broke.

Her knees went weak when she knelt to the floor giving into the illusion. It jumped up in her her lap and laid down. It weighed virtually nothing and felt cold. 

She felt cold.

Erin's hands hovering over over it she didn't touch it again. Only just to stare down at him with tears spilling silent down her cheeks. Corky had died at the ripe age of fourteen when she was away at Princeton. Her aunt had given her a call to break the news to her. Erin had taken it hard,  she'd been incredibly devastated and had spent the rest of that night crying in Abby's lap over her beloved lost dog. Kicking herself for ever mentioning anything about that stupid chicken. 

Heart twisting in grief wishing she could have seen him one last time, being too busy with college and escaping her Ghost Girl persona, leaving poor Corky behind. She would have taken him with her if she could. All the countless times she wished to see him one last time, to pet him, to tell him how much she loved him, to say goodbye.

"Good dog." Was all she could say. Her voice sounded young and small. "Very good dog."  

"Erin?!" The sudden voice was clear and forceful, momentarily tearing through the fog.

Corky startled and got up, bolting from her lap and off into the dark. "No!! Wait!" She shrieked again scrambling on her knees then to her feet tripping into a run after him. The voice called her from behind but she kept running, chasing after the little ghost dog. It was all like a bad dream, she knew in her right mind none of this could possibly be real but she couldn't stop herself. Erin could feel herself running desperate to catch up unwilling to lose him again. 

Erin stumbled over her feet, skidding into a stop. She couldn't see him anymore but she could still hear him barking though, echoing around her.  What a cruel illusion.  Erin slumped to her knees again she sniffed angrily pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. "Why?" Erin whined pulling her hands away to see Corky sitting in front of her again.  

His sudden appearance jarring. Erin looked him straight in the eye, little black beady dots staring back in the dark. Tail wagging. His eyes seemed to glow now.  There was something in his mouth. Erin reached forwards and Corky automatically complied inching forwards dropping the object in her hand. It was light and black and felt wet against her fingers. Curiously Erin picked the object apart with her fingers and it fell apart on four pieces. 

A bundle of bloody black feathers. 

Erin could only stare at them, she couldn't move, couldn't scream out like she wanted to. A harsh static sound from before filled her ears. And Erin felt herself fall sideways into a pair of arms she didn't know who's. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no particular structure to this to be honest, things are just going to kind of happen for a bit. There's a plot in there somewhere I promise.
> 
> My computers on it's last legs so updates are a kind of difficult atm so I'm doing what I can. I'm glad you guys seem to like it so thanks a bunch you're the best!


	5. Chapter 5

Abby couldn't say where Erin had come from so suddenly since to her knowledge she'd run off with Holtzmann a little while ago.  So Erin's sudden appearance was so startling that Abby even pointed her PKE meter at her as she approached her just to be safe. She'd had been poking around the employee break rooms when a ringing sound echoed from the end of the hallway. The PKE meter shuttered strangely and Abby gave it a bit of a shake. She'd had only looked away for second, just a glance down at the meter, when she looked up again, there Erin was.

Just like that. 

 

 

 

 "God you scared me. Since when can you to teleport?" Abby cracked fiddling with the meter again but Erin didn't respond. Something was off. 

Erin was bent forward looking at something in front of her, Abby tried to follow her line of sight but there was nothing to look at. She watched Erin reach forward her hand reaching for something, her fingers closing around something. Abby reached forwards and waved her hand in front of Erin's eyes, nothing. 

She was staring down at her hands with the look of pure horror. Then Erin seized up and fell into her arms. She felt cold and stiff and she reeked of ozone. And even stranger she seemed to be dusted with a thin layer of frost. Abby shifted and adjusted herself so Erin fell into her slowly guiding her to lay in her lap. Erin's eyes stared upward, wide and brimming with tears. 

 To Abby it looked like Erin was stuck in a nightmare and couldn't wake up even though her eyes were wide open. Erin had brought her hands to her chest and gripping tight handfuls of her jumpsuit, her breath coming as harsh wheezes. She was so lost, but the best she could do was patiently wait for Erin to come down from what ever this was. Thankfully It didn't last long, soon Erin's gasps became raspy wheezes and her body relaxed. Erin blinked her eyes finally beginning to gain focus. Abby leaned over her and bent down slightly trying to get in her line of sight.

 "You with me?" Erin didn't answer immediately.  Finally her eyes met with Abby's, she smiled down at her. "You alright there?"  Erin rubbed her eyes.

 "I think so."

 Abby had so many questions she wasn't sure which to ask first. Erin grimaced and rolled to her side to push herself up. Abby scooted back and swiped frost off of Erin's shoulder. Inspecting her closely she tired to make sense of it. If she didn't know better it looked like Erin could have been sitting in a freezer for a while.  

 "Where did you come from?" She blurted out. Yes the question was abrupt and could have been worded a little better especially since Erin was still trying to collect herself. She gave Abby a curious look. "You just appeared. I thought you were a ghost for a second."   

 Erin just gave her another blank stare. Abby shifted.

 "I don't know."  Erin answered looking down at her hands, opening and closing them as they shook with cold. 

 "What were you looking at?"

 "Looking at?"

 "Well you were looking at something. You looked scared."  Erin looked away in thought then back down at her hands. 

 "Corky."  Erin whispered recalling a memory. Corky. The name was familiar and knew it was important. But still she didn't fully understand. 

 "Where did he go?!"  Erin straightened with a strange new wave of energy.  Abby scrambled back confused. 

 "What?! Who?"  Erin looked back at her with wide somewhat glazed over eyes. She wasn't all there like Abby thought. "Erin please you have to throw me a bone here."

 "Corky! He was here!"  She exclaimed excited borderline hysterical. Abby stilled, remembering where she'd heard the name before. 

 "Corky."  She repeated. "Your....your dog Corky?"  She knew somewhat about Erin's little dog, she knew the story and was there when she got the news of his passing. Erin had been devastated. It was one of the burdens she knew Erin carried with her.  

 "He was..." Erin's shoulders dropped and she swayed a little, Abby braced herself to catch her again if she did collapse again. "Here." Her face crumpled. Abby's heart went out to Erin, she knew the memories were painful.  "Never mind."

Abby attempted to shift her focus.

 "I've been meaning to ask." Pointing at the little green head poking out of Erin's jumpsuit.  "Who's your friend?"  

 

 

 

 

 "Oh. That's Holtzmann's son apparently." Erin looked down and smiled weakly down at the little green face. "She stuck it there for safe keeping." Abby snorted a little. Shoving anything down Erin's shirt was something that reeked of Holtzmann and Abby found it even funnier that Erin kept it in there even after she'd pointed it out. 

 "What are you a kangaroo now?"

 "It's a giraffe." Her cheeks going pink, prodding the little head with her finger." Abby smiled. But the mention of Holtzmann made her worry a little. They were the last two to see each other she wondered if she was alright. The last she'd heard from her before Erin showed up minutes later panicked and covered in ice, was her whining over the radio after being throw into a ballpit. 

 " _Hey guys."_ Patty's voice interrupted over the walkie. 

 "Yeah, whats up?" Abby answered.

_"Uh...I have a bit of a situation. You busy?"_

* * *

 

On her patrol Patty had found two rather troubling things. First she'd found the word "Lament" painted on the wall in the same fashion as the word 'Keen' had been. A little unimpressed, Patty wasn't appreciating the cryptic messages left behind. She'd honestly would prefer the ghost to come directly at them and deal with them head on. 

And the second she'd found Holtzmann, tucked away into a corner staring off into space, her head thudding against the wall with a steady rhythm. Not hard enough to really hurt herself but it was disturbing for Patty to watch.  Especially with that look on her face.  She hadn't known how long Holtz had been at it but if she kept it up she could really hurt herself. 

After she'd called Abby and Erin for backup and carefully approached her knelt down in front of her. 

"Holtzy stop. Stop that." Patty spoke to her gently but Holtz couldn't seem to hear or see her. She waved her hand and snapped her fingers in her face but nothing. She called out a little louder still nothing. Holtzmann just sat there continuing to bump her head against the wall. Cautious, Patty took Holtzmann's face in her hands stilling her head, her skin harsh and cold under her fingers.  Patty pulled away and waited her hands hovering before Holtz's face. 

 "Holtzy?"  Holtz paused just for a moment then started again a lot harder. "No no no!" Patty said a little more forcefully grabbing her face again. "C'mon now. What are you tryin to accomplish with this?"

  "Holy shit Holtzmann." Abby cried out watching Patty try to stop her from hurting herself but despite Patty's grip the swinging motion of her head continued. Patty glanced over her shoulder flashing Abby and Erin a grimace. "How long has she been this way." Abby hissed in a whispered kneeling next to Patty. Patty shook her head. "Please get her away from the wall at least."

Patty rounded Holtzman's side and physically scooted her a few inches away from the wall, Holtz gave a whine and struggled away trying to get back to her original spot practically clawing her way back over.

 

 

 

 

 "I don't understand she was fine a few minutes ago. That whining, on the radio was a joke right?" Patty struggled to keep Holtz put. Abby took in her bruised face and wild look in her eyes as she struggled to break free from Patty's grip.

 "Lemme try." Abby scooted herself a little closer and got in Holtzmann's face.  "Jillian Florence! Stop this or I'll make you start wearing a helmet." Holtz didn't jump to startled angry attention like she'd hoped and Abby deflated a little more.  "You know I genuinely thought that was going to work." Abby admitted sitting back on her heels disappointed.

  Holtzmann hated her middle name with a passion. Normally the mention of the 'F word' knocked Holtz back to attention so hard it practically made her neck snap. But it was a small relief Holtz stopped trying to smack her head against the wall, instead she just pressed her back up against it and sagged closing her eyes. 

 "Florence?" Patty raised an eyebrow.

 "I literally guessed it on the first try a couple years ago as a joke and she looked at me like I was the devil himself."  Abby remembered it clearly. _'You'd never guess'_ Holtz had declared. Abby had remember seeing an F initial on a document of hers and she'd just said the first name that came to mind.  She hadn't seen Holtz look that terrified in a while. "It's a good way to instill the fear of god into her. Though she may slap things out of your hand for a while."

 "Whats yours? You're middle name." Patty asked out of curiosity.

 "Lauren."

 "And Erin?"  

 "René" Erin supplied in a quiet voice finally joining the conversation. She was standing a few feet away staring up at the new message on the wall. 

 "Erin. You two were the last to see each other. Anything would be helpful." Erin didn't turn around she just stared up at the wall. Abby made a frustrated noise and waved and even more frustrated finger at Erin. "Whatever this is better not be contagious." Because if she or Patty succumbed to either of these episodes too they were in trouble.

 "I'm feeling the manager left out some vital information." Patty shifted Holtz back against the back wall, she'd finally began to calm down but she still didn't trust her enough to let her go completely. A bruise already forming on the side of her forehead.

 "Maybe they genuinely didn't know. Because I know that if I had a malevolent mirror this dangerous I wouldn't be telling anyone. Employees maybe. That seems fair the more I think about it. That poor kid."

 "So what do you think we should do?"

 "We get them out of here and come back later better prepared."

 "We can't." Erin said in an empty voice, still facing the away. "It's too late."

 "You already know she's here." Patty and Abby looked towards Holtz who was now sitting up leaning forwards with her head in her hands. Holtz looked up face calm slightly vacant. "She won't let you leave now."

 "Who?" Patty had dared to ask.

"The woman in the mirror."  Both she and Holtz said simultaneously, sharing the same vacant look. Something alarming went off in Abby's head. 

 "Okay. This 'The Shining twins' thing you got going here aint cute. You two better knock it off."  

 Dubious Abby leaned forwards and peered into Holtz's eyes. She just stared back at her her face smooth, she tilted her head slightly. There was somewhat vacant but something was there and it wasn't Holtzmann. 

 

 

 

 

 "Who are you?" Holtz blinked then smiled a sweet gentle smile, it was a child's smile. She leaned and rocked back a little playfully. 

 "Hannah."  Shit she knew it. Patty swore under her breath and shook her head, giving Abby a worried glance. This was all they needed.

 "Okay and her name." She pointed to Erin.

 "It's Fiona."  At the mention of her name Erin's head turned finally and looked on interested.  

 "Okay Hannah." Realizing she was talking to a child Abby adjusted her tone. "Did you write the words on the wall." She nodded.

 "Beau made the mess! Beau threw her!"  Erin/Fiona interjected defensively, proving that that ghost was definitely a kid. Abby could catch the hint of an accent in her words. "It wasn't us!"

 "She teased him. He didn't like that." She explained simply. "He was tryin to scare you away is all. He don't think you can help." Fiona/Erin shuffled over and plopped next to Holtz/Hannah legs crossed and hands in her lap. 

 "Are there any more of you?" Patty asked.

 "Just Beau and Gabby. Don't know the others." Patty nodded catching the faint roll of the 'R' and tried to place the accent. Irish maybe?

 "Girls. I need you to give us our friends back now alright?" The two shook their heads and pulled away, huddling in close to each other in fear.

"Shes aint safe."  Hannah whispered placing a hand on her chest. "The woman's keenin' to her now. Like the boy. She's good as dead if I leave her now."

 

 "And and she's been seein things this one. They be safer with us now." Fiona added. Patty laid a hand on Abby's shoulder trying to quell her frustration.

"But we need them though. To help fight. Please girls."  Their eyes grew wide.

 "Please don't hurt them! Beau didn't mean nothin by what he did, he's just playin."

 

 

 

 

 "And Gabby didn't do nothin at all."

 They took each others arms and hooked them together shrinking into each other with pleading looks. It was just all too weird. Even when Rowan had possessed Kevin, hearing Kevin's voice saying such rude things and seeing him float around just felt wrong. This just felt weird.

 "Lets us stay, just a little longer? Please?"  Fiona pleaded. "Then you can fight the woman in the mirror. Though, don't know how much good you'll do."

"Please. We won't do nothing to them. Promise." 

 Abby pushed up her glasses rubbing her eyes. Holtzmann and Erin were possessed by two little girls that seemed like they weren't going to let them go any time soon. Patty pulled her aside.

 "What do we do? We can't babysit them the whole night. We're gonna need Erin and Holtz eventually. And I really don't feel right slapping a kid let alone Erin or Holtzy."

 They glanced back both were now looking each other over and comparing hand sizes, giggling to each other. Abby felt herself cave a little.

 "Well at least they aren't malevolent. And maybe they can give us some more information?"

 Patty and Abby exchanged a look. 

 "They're gonna kill us.

 "Okay, you can stay for a little longer. Just don't touch any of the equipment okay." Both girls squealed and gripped each other's hands with excitement. 

 "Ten bucks they braid each other's hair by the end of the night." Patty nudged Abby in the side.

 "You're on."

* * *

 

The ghosts had been right, the doors were sealed shut with an unbreakable sheet of ice. They were trapped until this ghost went down, whether it was caught or obliterated.

 "Why can't this be like a normal ghost? You know, just barf on Erin and kick our asses directly."

 Since this happened, there hadn't been any ghost activity, so Patty and Abby mutually decided taking a break was a good idea. They were still in the children's area that was still a mess of plastic balls and toppled chairs. The two of them had confiscated their proton packs and sat back and just watched the girls wander around the area touching and inspecting things. 

 Fiona had scampered off to the prize counter and just touched things gently with her fingertips. Probably just grateful to be able to actually touch things. While Hannah was busy inspecting herself, or well at Holtzmann in one of the unshattered mirrored pillars frowning and prodding at her bruised face.

 "This is weird. This is weird isn't it?" Abby asked eventually. Patty shrugged with a side grin. "It's weird and we're letting it happen."

 "Not one of the weirdest things that's happened. But yeah it's plenty weird." Patty motioned towards Hannah. "That one seems to be enjoying herself." Abby turned to look just as Hannah had already begun pulling the pins out of Holtz's hair and shaking out her curls. Smiling, pleased with the outcome. She'd rarely seen Holtz without her hair pinned back. Claiming that it had a will of its own and must be shown who's boss. "Holtzy's not gonna like that."

Indeed she wouldn't. She could already hear her now. Griping about how no one messes with the do and whining about how they did nothing to stop such a crime. The thought actually made her a little sad. 

"I'm going to check on Red over there, you hang with the princess." Abby watched Patty walk over towards the prize counter, where Fiona excitedly pointed out things to Patty with innocence and joy.

With her eyes back on Hotlz she watched her carefully. With her hair loose and someone else's mannerism, she almost was a completely different person. Dainty and sweet very unHoltzman. It was eerie. Her friend was in there somewhere, not gone forever but still not here. Same with Erin, it made her almost feel lonely.  

 "Do you have blonde hair?" Abby asked Hannah looked over her shoulder and smiled. 

 "Mhm. Fiona's got red too. It's  lots longer than that though and curly too."

"And did you know each other before you..." _Died?_ Hannah didn't seem to mind the question though.

"Don't remember." She shrugged. A shrug so unHoltzmanlike it almost hurt. 

"I'm asking a lot of questions. Is that okay?"  Hannah nodded curls bouncing around her face. "How old are you? Do you remember?" Hannah looked up in thought and began counting on her fingers. 

 "Twelve."

 "And the rest of you?"

 "Fiona's twelve too."

 "I'm thirteen." Fiona said dignified, Hannah scoffed.  

 "Beau is nine. Gabby is eight." Abby toyed with the idea of actually asking how they died but was that too traumatic to ask a kid? Even if they have been dead for probably decades. Instead she asked them more questions about themselves, if they remembered where they lived before this, if they were all friends before.

 The more Hannah talked the more her accent began to come through, sounding like Holtzmann doing a very good Irish accent impression. It worried her she had to admit what if these ghosts got too comfortable. The idea of having to remove the ghosts by force made her squirm.

"This woman in the mirror. Do you know who she is?"

"It's best not to talk about her too loud. She's listenin." Said Fiona inspecting with the pockets on her jumpsuit with curiosity. "She listens and learns. Then tricks you. Traps you in and drains the life from you."

"Sometimes she just drives you crazy with her song, whichever she likes at the time." _Is that what happened to you?_ Before Abby could get in another question Hannah turned away. "What funny clothes. Never worn trousers before. I like em." She grinned 

 "Yeah! Me too." Fiona giggled.  Hannah skipped over and took Fiona by the hands and they broke out into a messy playful waltz together.

 "It's just its kind of sad though. They're so young. They never got to be adults." Patty mused watching them.

"We cant get too attached to the Patty. They're going to have to go eventually."

"Yeah I know. Poor things."  Poor things indeed. But they were already dead and their friends that they were possessing were still very much alive. Abby couldn't afford to bond with these girls, she wanted her friends back. She needed her coworkers back, to finish this job and to go home with after. And she couldn't help but speculate why only Erin and Holtz had been effected and not Patty or herself. Yes Holtz may have angered the mirror on her own with her antics but Erin? It almost seemed unfair, not that Holtz deserved any of it either. 

Abby bit her thumbnail with apprehension as she watched her two friends frolic with each other, actually frolic while singing some kind of folk song she didn't recognize. It was weird but still it was kind of fun to watch though. Maybe she could pretend they were just drunk or something.

"Admit it though, they are being kinda cute right now." Patty paused. "How's that snapchat thing work?"  Abby laughed and pulled out her phone.

"I got it." Abby pointed and began recording their little song and dance. "Ha blackmail."  


	6. Chapter 6

All jokes aside they were still in a serious situation. The doors still frozen shut, a wailing spirit on the loose and double possessions. As harmless as the girls seemed letting them stick around was a stretch. But she figured as long as they stayed put while they mapped out their next move it seemed okay. 

 

 

 

Fiona had finally taken the stuffed giraffe out from the inside of Erin's jumpsuit and amused herself with it, while Hannah played with her hair. Abby kept them in her peripherals while she and Patty tried to come up with the next steps, they'd both agreed that it was steadily growing colder and darker. 

 

The two really didn't seem to know much else about the 'Lady in the mirror' just that she was predatory and they were her next prey. The two girls claimed they were protecting Holtz and Erin but there was an obvious ulterior motive of being alive again. 

 

 

 

Abby let out a deep foggy sigh and flexed her cold stiffening hands. Frustrated with herself by feeling compassion for them. The ghosts they dealt with on a regular basis were never this cooperative and they rarely ever found out their names. And damnit they were just kids. 

 

"Hey take a look at this."

 

Abby peered down at the ghost radar in Patty's hands, where the ghost was finally coming up as a pulsing red dot jumping around sporadically. She frowned and took the radar and watched it closely. There was no pattern to its course it just seemed to be wondering. A bunch of little dots would show up for a moment but when the red dot showed they scattered. Abby studied it close trying to pinpoint the ghosts trajectory when Patty gave her an elbow nudge.

 

"Hm?" Abby looked up and bit back a smile. Fiona now kneeling behind Hannah combing her fingers through Holtz's hair. Daintily gathering sections of her hair she began braiding it. "Damn." Abby said in a tight amused voice when Patty nudged her shoulder again.  Abby looked away and up at the ceiling."I cant do this, it's too cute. Patty make it stop."

 

"Hold up, I got it." Patty chuckled snapping a quick picture and stood. She approached the girls carefully and knelt before them to get at eye level. "Alright girls. We had a deal. Times up." She tapped her wristwatch and heir faces fell, Hannah cuddled the giraffe close with a pout. "We are sorry. But we can't get the lady in the mirror without their help."

 

They hesitated, sharing a sad look then nodded quietly.  

 

Then the giraffe was abruptly snatched from Hannah's grip by an invisible force and pulled into the air.  A cloud of plastic balls gathered around the giraffe them and dropped over them like hail.  Abby and Patty scrambled for their packs readying for a fight when Fiona held out her hands. "Wait!" 

 

 "No Beau! Stop it!" Hannah called out as the giraffe collected more ammo but stopped midair. Standing below it she pointed a finger towards it. "Stop that now!" She scolded with the stomp of her boot.  Both Patty and Abby paused and waited proton wands brandished. "Leave em alone! They're gonna help!"

 

The shape of a little boy materialized slowly around the giraffe, skeletal features lightly showing through blue transparent face. He didn't look happy. He squinted hard milky eyes judging them. Probably realizing what was happening.  Staring Hannah down directly in the eye then spun his head and an alarming angle to look at Fiona.

 

"You look funny."  He spat at the two letting the balls drop to the floor as he hovered over them pulling away quickly as Fiona tried to reach back for the giraffe. 

 

"You look funny." Fiona retorted reaching for the giraffe, he pulled it away each time she reached for it even holding it high so she had to jump for it, letting out a little sinister giggle. "Give it! it's not mine!" Finally snatching the giraffe back from him clutching it close. He giggled some more swirling around them poking and prodding them with his ghostly fingers. 

 

 

It was strange to watch another reminder that these were kids they were dealing with. Both women stood back and watched them squabble. The intelligence was something they hadn't seen much of since dealing with Rowan actually. A lot of the ghosts they'd encountered most of the time had a kind of passive auto pilot behavior.

 

Mindless defensiveness when startled, malevolent with age but not really good for reasoning or conversation. There were a small handful of incidents where they had been able to talk back. Their hypothesis had been that since Rowan had been so self aware and prepared for death he'd been able to stay lucid enough to control himself. But neither of the women had any idea how old these spirits really were. 

 

Abby wanted to know more, to understand them. Both with a scientific curiosity and compassion for their intelligence.

 

"What's all this then? What you planning to do now?" He taunted surrounding them in a ghostly blur.  "You aint safe from the Lady lookin like that. And whoever she is aint safe for long with you in there either." He said poking a finger into Holtz's shoulder. He may have be nine years old but there was a weathered look of experience and age in his expressions. "And don't think you can leave this place like that, you gotta be jokin."

 

"Of course not!"

 

"Then why?"

 

Neither of them spoke

 

"Helping." Hannah mumbled

 

"Mmmhmmm. You're hidin. That's what you're doin! She'll find you anywhere you hide.""  They continued to squabble with each other until Patty finally interrupted them with a stern ' _Children.'_  


They all turned to look with the swift snap of their heads. 

 

"That's enough. Yall can fight once we get our friends back alright?"

 

Beau narrowed his eyes again. A look of skepticism twisted his face while he floated over towards them and looked them up and down. 

 

"She's gonna get you." Beau stated simply floating closer into their space. "She gets what she wants."   And with a pop he faded back into an orb of light and zipped away. Then a sudden familiar chill swept over the area, the ominous sense of dread heavy in the air. Both girls went rigid their eyes going wide and their hands pressed over their mouths.

 

"Don't move. And don't look at her." Hannah whispered squeezing her eyes shut. 

 

Patty and Abby braced themselves ready for a fight, but taking Hannah's advice by keeping their eyes trained on the floor and staying as still as they possibly could.  Abby felt the cold ominous presence creeping up her neck as it passed over them a static filling her ears.

 

The spirit passed over them in a dense cloud. Floating around them its gaze predatory and patient. 

 

Hearts pounding as they stared at the carpet willing the ghost away with desperate thoughts. Patty managed to share a quick glance with Abby trying to decide if they should act or not. 

 

 

A faint melodic sound almost too quiet to hear filtered through the static. Like a woman humming an unfamiliar song. Soothing actually, a nice lullaby. Feeling the tension in their bodies drain both women lowered their weapons and gave into the lullaby. Everything was fine, they were safe.  Abby was just about to look up when Fiona called out desperately.

 

"No don't listen to her!"  The last part of her warning was cut off by the humming changing to an ear splitting screech unlike any of them had ever heard before. Penetrating all the way to the center of their heads like an ice pick. Everyone curled in on themselves with pain. But Fiona seemed to get the worst of it, dropping to her knees with a screech of her own. Pressing her hands against her ears desperately trying to drown out the sound. 

 

"SCREW IT." Patty shouted daring bravely to look up. Not seeing a clear target she aimed for one of the nearest mirrors instead, shattering it into smoldering melted shards. The spirit screeched and swiftly retreated to their surprise. Leaving a jarring silence behind and a ringing in their ears. 

 

Fiona sat in a heap blinking hard looking stunned. Abby knelt beside her checking her over for anything Erin may have to deal with once she was back. She looked much more pale now and her lips had more of a blue to them now. She felt cold to the touch again and shivered under her hand. This wasn't good. 

 

"You okay baby?"

 

"Sorry." Fiona apologized in a shaking voice. "Sorry."

 

"It's okay you tried to help. But we're fine. But I think it's time we have Erin back okay? Please?"  Fiona paused then agreed with a reluctant nod of her head.

 

"Forgot what bein cold feels like." She shook her head. "Don't like it."  Patty nodded chafing her upper arms a bit. 

 

"Where's Hannah?" Abby asked suddenly noticing she wasn't in the room anymore. Fiona's head snapped up shocked when she realized Hannah wasn't beside her anymore. 

 

"Hannah?" Fiona called out to her meekly searching for her friend. She slapped her hands across her mouth muffling a horrified _'Oh No.'_  


 

"What? what is it? Where'd she go?" Abby asked frantically looking around again then back at Fiona. 

 

Pulling her hands away she dropped her head, a look of disappointment on her face. "She got moved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is rolling again so yay. Short but it's something. Obligatory life/work getting in the way of updates explanation but I haven't given up and I love yall that haven't given up on me so bless
> 
> Note: I'm not really sure if the whole switching between names because of the possession thing is confusing or not if it is I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Oh no no no!" Fiona panicked calling out after wherever Hannah had gone. 

 

"What what happened?" 

 

"Always thought it was just me getting lost but it was her she's doing it again...Hannah....your friend...You need to...." She trailed off realizing leaving was still no longer an option for them, the look of helplessness crept into her face and she shifted her feet under her in such a way Abby feared she would try to run away. "You shoulda left when we told you to!" 

 

Abby caught her by the arm before she could stand, holding her close trying to coax her back to sitting. 

 

"Please! Just...Its okay. We will be okay, I promise."

 

"How can you promise that?!" Fiona tried to pull away without looking at either of them. She pulled her knees to her chest pressing her hands over her head, "That's what they told me when they locked me away!" Fiona let out a short harsh breath and huffed a weak sob.

 

"They locked me away, they said it was best. That they'd help me. She got me anyway."

 

"She wants your friends. She's not gonna stop now. I just wanted to....I didn't think...I thought I could help."

 

"Do you know where she took them? Hannah and Holtz?" Fiona just shook her head. The walkie suddenly crackled loudly. Abby grabbed it and held it close to her face to listen.  "Holtz?" Abby tried to respond but cursed when all the walkie did was screech. 

 

Maybe we can track Hannah on the radar?" Patty pulled the radar off her belt and studied it. There were various dots sprinkled through out the radar, the big red one being the banshee, the little blue ones the various other specters floating in and out of the ether 

 

"Wait. I think that may be her? The blue dot yeah?" Abby snatched the radar from Patty and practically shoved it in her own face, turning it over.  

 

"I think that's the front of the building? Lets go!" When Patty didn't get up Abby gave her a quizzical gesture.

 

"You go hun we'll catch up in a second."

 

Abby's shoulders dropped a little giving patty a 'Really?' look but patty was sure and gave her a nod and a sweeping motion with her hands assuring her they'd be fine. She nodded, scooping up Holt'z gear and followed the GPS trail. Once Abby was out of sight Patty returned her attention back on Fiona's cowering state. 

 

"Its gonna be okay baby, were professionals. We're gonna do our damned best to stop this lady in the mirror, everything we can."

 

 

"You believe me." Fiona said in awe, eyes wide. She blinked and looked away down at her hands tapping her fingertips against her thumb, a residual Erin trait. "They said I was mad you know. I kept seein a big white cat. Followed me everywhere. Didn't think much of it, lots of cats in our town. but no one else saw it. Started sittin on my bed every night and just stared at me. Didn't meow, didn't purr nothin. Somethin not right about it."

 

 

"I touched only once to pet it and it was so cold, figured it was a ghost. No one else could see it, they didn't believe me.But it was watchin me, was followin me! No one believed me not even Ma." Patty's heart went out to her again. She clearly remembered Erin's story of her own haunting, the bullying and the people who denied her stories. People hadn't changed much throughout the years she thought and what an unfortunate coincidence an actual ghost girl. 

 

 

"What happened next?" Patty asked softly and Fiona shot the same stunned look at her again, still shocked someone was listening and actually believing her. "Go on I'm listening."

 

"I followed it one day. To see if I could find where it came from and I got lost. I got backward and strange ended up on the other side of town don't know how but the cat was with me still. Then I started getting lost other places even when the cat wasn't there. Places I never even been! Then they locked me away so I wouldn't wander away. They locked me away so the cat wouldn't get me Ma said but it was still was in my room even when I was there."  Fiona said through gritted teeth she gripped her fists tight as she spoke. 

 

"I got so angry and chased it down the hallway one night, I tried to chase it away I was tired of it! Everything was that cat's fault! but I got lost again. A lady I thought was a nurse there. Said she'd take me back to my room. She was so nice." She paused looking down at her hands now sad and added ominously, "I still don't know where I am."

 

"That's what happened to Erin isn't it? You wanted to help her?"  Fiona nodded fiercely

 

She inched closer on her knees and gripped at Patty's sleeve beseeching. "She was seein a little black dog.  "Don't let her follow the dog anymore."   

-

 

Covered in a thin sheen of frost and ash Holtzmann was flung back into awareness, or rather dropped into it with a literal thump to the ground. An unpleasant slightly sickening sensation of being picked up and quickly dropped back onto the floor. Landing hard on her hands and knees disoriented and out of breath.

 

Still in a daze of pure survival instinct Holtz skittered into a frantic crawl in attempt to flee whatever had been perusing her immediately meeting a wall. Holtz sputtered and scrambled away backing into a tower of boxes.

Small packs of salt rained down around her. It took a moment for her to realize where she was the memory of where she had been and what she had been hiding from melted into a fuzzy memory leaving her confused but relieved. 

 

Holtz took a deep sigh and let herself teeter over onto the floor resting on her side. Closing her eyes she rested for a second just grateful for the quiet safe space. The silence wasn't really much of a relief from before, now the absence of sound left an ache in her ears that left a ringing of its own and the sensation of cold water lodged in her ears. But Holtz gladly accepted this silence.

 

Relaxing only for a moment before a brief flash banshee's face behind her eyelids roused her with a jolt. Like the lingerings of a bad nightmare, where every time you closed your eyes the dream continued. This fear set so deep this fear wasn't hers, it couldn't be hers. Like the sudden knowledge that this was a banshee and that it wanted her. 

 

 Holtz rolled onto her back and squinted at her wrist watch without really looking at it then patted at her belt for her walkie. The whole chunk of time missing was disheartening and left her with some questions. Like how did she end up alone in this room

 

 "Guys?"  Her voice wavering and gravely she cleared her throat and called again. "Guys you there?"  Turning her head to look down across the room Holtz gave the room a quick look around. The room was small and filled with cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other there wasn't much else.

She could see the entrance from where she lay.  Holtz tried the walkie again. "Breaker breaker so on and so forth." Holtzsighed giving up easily and let it drop onto the floor beside her. Finally crackled through the silence startling a little jump out of her. She reached back for it. 

 

"Say again?"

 

"Holtz?!" It was Abby. "Holtzmann?"  Her voice sounded muffled through the speaker. Holtz frowned down at the walkie giving it a little shake. She answered back. 

 

"That's me."

 

 "Oh thank god are you okay?"

 

"Yeah I think so." She answered prodding the sore spot on the bridge of her nose. "Been better. You?" Abby shot off a long stream of questions Holtz couldn't make out, her words sounding muffled and far away. First Holtz fiddled with the volume dial but when that didn't work she gave it a couple smacks.  "Can you speak up a bit please? I'm not wearing my glasses." 

 

"We're fine baby.  Where are you?" Patty asked a little louder and much more direct.

 

"Uh..." Holtz hoisted herself back up to sitting and squinted in the dark.  "I don't know hold the phone." Getting back on her hands and knees Holtz crawled carefully up to the front of room towards the door.  "Boxes...some kind of storage area I think. Hallway...dark...cold." 

 

"Alright I think I might know where you are. I'm coming to you." Abby huffed it sounded to Holtz like she was running or at least in more than a bit of a hurry. But she could stay put for a little bit she mused to herself. Scrubbing her face with her free hand. Flinching at the sharp stab of pain that shot up the bridge of her nose to behind her eye.

 

"Guys I think I broke my face." She whined into the walkie. "Someone come kiss and make better."

 

"Holtz."  Abby muttered fondly back Holtz replying with a puppy-like whine. Holtz giggled ran through her hair and paused, shocked as her hands traveled down the length of a braid.

 

 

 

"What the hell...."  Holtz trailed off clutching her hair in her hands. How had she not noticed that until now?  Holtz raised the walkie again ready to have some words and demand some answers when she paused again.  A cold spike of fear struck her clutching the braid tightly in her hands. A quick feeling there and gone again. "I have a feeling I missed something important. Care to explain me a thing?"

 

There was a pause before Abby responded.

 

"Is this about the braid?"

 

"Partly." Holtz sputtered switching the walkie from one hand to the other. "I admit that part is bizarre and disturbing and we will have words but why am I alone in a store room.....with a french braid."

 

"That's more of an in person conversation Holtzy. Trust me."

 

"Fine fine I'll find you where are you?" She asked while teetering to her feet, she felt oddly off balance.  Someone had responded but Holtz didn't hear it. A cold chill rolled along the floor and rose around her. Holtz suddenly felt small and had the strong instinct to run and hide. Touching the back of her neck to staunch the chill only made it worse with the sudden realization that she was completely unarmed.

 

Shit. 

 

As the room seemed to slowly freeze over. Settling in a thin sheen over her suit and crept into her lungs. Her ears popped painfully enough to have to sit on the ground again. ' _Shes here'_ a voice in her head declared. The door to the storeroom slammed shut with an icy gust.

 

 

 

"Guys. I don't have any of my gear." She whispered to them.   "And I'm not alone."

 

"I got it with me, I'll come find you. Just try to stay where you are."

 

"No problem there babes!"

 

Fighting dizziness Holtz crawled back towards the back of the room in the forest of boxes wishing she had any kind of gear with her, Erin still had her goggled and even her shoulder satchel was gone. 

 

She flattened herself along the floor and waited for the shadow to pass over her. Holtz squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She wasn't much for the survival horror genre, the movies made her tense and the games even more so. Now she was at half HP and unarmed. Not fun.

Rising back into an army crawl Holtz skittered across the room ducking under the space under an empty desk covered in more boxes and she waited. Holtz pressed her hands against her nose and mouth in attempts to stifle any kind of noise that would tip off the ghost to her hiding place. 

 

The ghost seemed to pass over her hidey hole without acknowledging her. How had that worked? Was this desk lined in lead? She mused giving the desk's underside an experimental knock anyways. In a slow creeping peek, Holtz peered up at the boxes on the desk and read the label on the side. A case of salt packets. 

 

 

 

Looking out at the other box towers she had a sudden thought. Holtz crawled back out and headed towards the box she'd topped over earlier. Salt packets littering the floor. She squinted in the dark trying to read the other box's labels. More salt packets. Holtz gave a quick glance back at the stack on top of the table and connected the dots. 

 

Holtz had an idea, primitive and mostly speculation at the this point but it wouldn't hurt. Holtz slowly formed a barricade of boxes in front of her pushing them to surround the desk. Shoving a few in her pockets for good measure and then ducked back under the desk. Hoping fort salt would at least set up some kind of defense to protect her long enough until she had her gear again.

 

 

Holtz patted her pockets for something, anything, normally she had at least one little doodad on her at all times, she tried her side pockets one last time shoving her hand in as deep as it would go through the salt packets and gasped hopefully as her fingertips graced something small and flat.

It was the pulse device shed taken off the wall earlier. She tried her other pocket in hopes and it did not disappoint. A small round object the size of ping pong ball with a little switch, one of her flash bangs. Smaller than the grenade but she liked the poof it produced, less damage. Erin seemed to appreciate that part. 

 

"Oh hell yeah. Thank you Past Holtzmann, you always know what I need." She said happily blowing herself a kiss while she shifted her position and peered out from under the desk. 

 

 

 "Hey! you can't keep me cooped in here forever! If my parents couldn't keep me from breaking out of my room when I was fourteen what makes you think you can keep me here?!"  A quick loud screeeeee reverberated through the room and left just as fast but it still left Holtz off kilter. _Was I just scolded?_ "Right because I'm unarmed, so I should shut up."

 

The loud pulsating screech shot back into her ears again and Holtz cried out cringing into herself. Giving the flash bang a little peck for good luck she flipped the switch,  and tossed it over head. With her ears covered and her face hidden in her knees,

Holtz felt the flash bang go off around her sending a force through the room momentarily clearing her ears and creating a pleasant silence.

 

The eerie sensation of being watched was also gone. There was a loud sound of a struggle outside and a hard pounding on the door. Soon a loud zap followed by a loud crash had the door swinging forcefully open. Holtz flattened herself into the corner of the desk holding her breath and keeping her face hidden. The sound of Abby swearing got her attention but still she didn't move even as she heard her footsteps near the desk.

 

"Holtz?" Abby called out tentatively but Holtz didn't answer. She called out again. "Holtzmann?" Holtz still didn't move or answer until Abby called out the dreaded. "Jillian Florence."

 

 

 

Holtz's eyes snapped open hard to glare at Abby shocked and offended at the use of her formal name. 

 

"How dare you use the F word and on the job! Abigail Lauren." 

 

"I had to make sure, sorry."

 

"Of what? No no, I have questions. Me first." She scooted out from under the desk a little and pointed to her head first the made a sweeping motion along the braid over her shoulder. "One. Who the hell? What the hell? When the Hell? Why the hell?"Abby blinked then looked like she was trying to hide a guilty smile. Holtz clutched her hair in her hands and pulled waiting for an explanation. 

 

"That was four." Abby shrugged. "Ghost did it." Holtz blinked waiting for more details. "A ghost did do it. Seriously I have pictures."  When Holtz didn't respond Abby shifted. "Lets just say you and Erin checked out for a while and your replacements redecorated while you were out."

 

 

It clicked almost instantly in her head Abby was trying to break it to her gently. She knew what Abby meant that she'd been possessed. And in a way she already knew, vague dreamlike memories of someone talking for her but couldn't remember anything else clearly. 

 

 

 

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

 

"No no. Luckily we had harmless children this time."

 

"You call this harmless? She touched my hair and you let it happen." 

 

 "You got me there. But It was cute I couldn't help myself. Oh stop it's a good look."

 

"I feel dirty and betrayed." She sniffed crossing her arms and looking away. Abby patted her knee in good humor and reached for her walkie. 

 

"I have acquired the Holtzmann. All is well."

 

"Great, baby on my way where you at?"

 

"Store room near the front, get this found her in a fort made of boxes of salt packets."

 

"Ingenuity at it's finest hang tight be there in a bit."

 

"You know you gotta let Erin know about this salt fort you got here, she’s going to be jazzed it worked out for you."  It was true, Erin had initially brought up the theory involving salt but hadn't persued it much further after some casual dismissing from her and Abby. Now she felt a little bad.

 

Holtz made a face, noticing Erin hadn't entered the walkie conversation at all.

 

"Where's Erin?"  Abby tensed  "Abby where's Erin? Did something happen?"

 

"No no she's.....fine. She's with Patty." Abby answer was vague and that made her more nervous. Abby paused. "Patty is Fiona still with you?"

 

"Yeah, we're coming, she's got something to tell you."

 

"Cool." Abby hooked the walkie back onto her belt and turned back to Holtz.

 

"Who's Fiona?"

 

 

 

"The ghost the braided your hair." Holtz's face dropped and Abby added quickly.  "Be nice she's only twelve."  Wagging the antenna of the walkie in Holtz's face for emphasis. Holtz stuck her tongue out and Abby smiled, she seemed genuinely glad to see her, how long had she been out?  

"You wanna come out from there hmmm?" She cooed at her like she was coaxing a cat out of hiding. Holtz played along by making paw swiping motion followed by cat sounds. "I got animal crackers." Abby scooted back and gave Holtz room to crawl out. 

 

"These are for you." Abby said pulling out Holtz's glasses from her front pocket and handed them over. Then quickly produced a packet of animal crackers from the little pouch on her belt. Abby kept snacks with her at Patty's instance over the dangers of low blood sugar but it also came in handy in bribing Holtzmann into submission or  to keep her from 'grazing' during during a bust. Too many times Holtz had taken a page out of Kevin's book and stealing snack or two from someones home or restaurants. Earlier it was with pretzels but the attention had been all on the mirror. Normally Erin was the one to scold her about it.  "And I got your pack and satchel right here too."

 

"Bless your face." Holtz declared holding the bag of cookies to her chest with a fond expression. 

 

"Speaking of faces, what happened to yours slugger?"

 

"Bar fight. Is it bad?" 

 

"Nah you look tough. But you might wanna throw some ice on that later though." 

 

Holtz nodded, she remembering snapping at Erin before over her concern over her hurting herself guilt. She suddenly really wanted to see her not just to apologize but just to see her, make sure she was safe. The banshee wanted her too, not on her watch. Holtz fidgeted with the bag for a moment, instead of opening them immediately like Abby expected, she rested them in her lap and leaned against Abby resting her head on her shoulder. Closing her eyes and relaxed in her best friends presence. It wasn't long until flashes of the banshee's face behind her eyelids startling her awake again. 

 

"What? What is it?" Holtz cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes. 

 

"Shouldn't have touched the thing..." She murmured to herself then shifted a little. "I feel like a missing a huge chunk of time.  Like that time I basically lived off of monster and redbull for a week.

 

"Yeah you blacked out and I found you passed out under your workbench with notes all over your arms in sharpie."

 

"You know I still don't know what I was trying to get at with that. It was either something for the containment unit or a blender."

 

"Would you like a quick recount of the last two hours?"

 

"Yes please but after you show me the alleged crime scene pictures." Holtz pointed to her head. "Give em up."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on this! Sorry it took forever!  
> Sorry for the mess and all the adverbs. *I'll fix problems I promise*  
> I still got a plan for this


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a new laptop lets do this

“Alright I admit it. It’s not that bad.” She admitted flipping to one other picture of the two of them. To be honest she really didn’t want to see any more the two were enough. Holtzmann handed the phone back. 

“Good. I’m glad you think so.” Abby pocketed her phone and went through a quick recap of the last hour, finding Erin, then Patty finding her, the little girls and the banshee with her possible motives. “It was nuts. She kind of appeared in front of me on the other side of the building, ionized and frosted just like you.” She explained swiping some icy dust of Holtz’s sleeve for emphasis. Holtz hummed thoughtfully, this was going to be a long frustrating night. "Those kids were very fond of the two of you.”

“True, kids do love me.” Holtz brought a hand to her forehead and winced at the tender spot and grumbled, “They still touched my hair.”

“Shut up it's cute.”

“No. My step mom used to braid my hair like this.”

“And I’m sure it was cute then too, so shut up.” Holtzmann tossed a stray salt packet at Abby and Abby tossed it back. “Eat your crackers.”

“Hey! Yall still in here?” Patty’s welcome voice floated into the room, and that meant if Patty was here safe so was Erin. Win win. Abby called back and waved her over in seconds Patty’s face hovered over Abby’s shoulder peeking in just enough into her hiding spot. “There you are.”

“You found me. Yayyy.” Holtz said with a gentle clap. "Five points."

“Where’s Fiona?” Abby asked and Patty made a face.

“Dawdling by the door.” She called out to her and waited. “Come on now.” Patty sighed and turned away, “Girl told me her life story now won’t make a peep.”

“Come on.” Abby patted the desktop and followed Patty out the doorway. Holtz crawled out from under the desk enough to have a small peek over the desk. In the doorway Patty stood mostly front and center, the fuzziness in her ears kept her from hearing much of their conversation. Just peeks of Erin passing by the doorway a couple times. But it wasn’t Erin, it was a ghost named ‘Fiona’. The name felt strangely familiar and she repeated it to herself quietly.

Holtz pocketed her animal crackers and crawled out from under the desk the forcing herself to her feet fighting the fatigue in her arms and legs. The throbbing pain the bridge of her nose coinciding with the ringing in her ears she felt like tapping out. Bracing herself against the desk, she still felt off center listing hard to the left.

  
She eyed this 'Fiona' suspiciously. Even if Abby assured her this ghost was ‘harmless’. The two made eye contact momentarily and Fiona ducked back into the hallway. Holtz slipped on her glasses and scooped up her pack following the group out into the hallway. With her glasses and gear back, she did feel a lot safer giving her a much needed boost of strength. She trailed behind the three keeping a close curious eye on ‘Fiona’. It was glaringly obvious right away that it wasn’t Erin. The way she held herself, the way she looked around the room with a simple curiosity. Still holding the stuffed giraffe in her hands close to her face. Favoring Patty keeping close behind to her.

Carefully they navigated their way back in to bar area as if it were a mine field. Careful not to wander into the banshee's trajectory or trigger another attack. It was like walking into a freezer, the room seemed robbed of everything, of sound, heat even air. And the air felt heavy and smelled of ozone. Like standing in the center of a dense storm cloud. Patty, Abby and Holtz pulled each other close as the approached the bar.

“See that’s what I pictured when you said the mirror was angry.” Abby stated pointing at the mirror.

“I didn’t do it.” Holtz said automatically with her hands up in defense. The crack in the mirror had gotten even deeper that it looked like it could break in two. To Holtz it almost hurt to look at it, she looked away towards Erin. Or Fiona or whoever was there standing behind her. Holtz inched close to the bar but still kept her distance. It seemed to give off a deep humming sound, reminding Holtz of a 60 HZ hum.

“You hear that? Please say yes.” Holtz asked without looking away.

“Yeah, it sounds like a speaker. A really crappy speaker.” Abby affirmed.

“Oh good…I mean not _good_ but…good.” The fact that they could hear it too made her feel a lot more better. Fiona looked back and then backed away flattening herself against the wall behind her.

“Fiona.” Patty approached her carefully, she shrank away holding the giraffe close. “Times up baby, we had a deal.” Fiona looked down at her feet.

“I wanna help though.” She mumbled sadly still avoiding their eyes. She continued to back away slowly towards the door.

“I know you do and you’ve done all you could. But we need Erin back now.” The three waited each hoping Fiona wouldn't take the chance to bolt someplace else. Holtzmann herself was ready to charge right after her if so, headache and fatigue be damned. But to each of their relief, Fiona huffed and lowered herself to the floor and dropped her head sadly. Holding the stuffed animal tenderly to her chest. Holtz couldn’t help feel a little sorry for her.

Holtz held up a hand and approached Fiona carefully, sitting herself next to her.

"Hi Fiona? This your work? Very nice." Holtz addressed her casually, but then quickly adjusted her tone. “Uh...thank you for keeping Erin safe for us. You did good.” She was quiet, Holtz continued. “And we appreciate your help you and your friend. But we have a job to do. We’re going to try and drive the lady away. But we need Erin okay? Please?" Fiona hesitated looking away considering Holtz's request. "Please let us have our friend back? Please let me have my friend back." She whispered, the desperation in her voice surprising her. Fiona looked up finally meeting her eyes for a few seconds with a flicker of understanding.

"Okay..." Fiona whispered sadly dropping her eyes. “We just really liked being grown up is all.” Holtz didn’t know how to respond to that. Her hands immediate reaching for her braid again. Fiona’s words sending a weird familiar shiver through her. Fiona dipped her and she went still. No one moved for a moment and exchanged looks.

“Gilbert?” Holtz reached out and gave her shoulder a tentative prod with her fingertips. Erin flinched gently as if she were pulled from deep concentration. She blinked and gave the giraffe a look then turned to everyone.

“Hi?” Her greeting came out more like a question. Erin looked so genuine and just so Erin that Holtz broke into a fit of giggles, and Patty sighed. Abby grumbled and crouched down next to them. "What?"

“Okay, roll call is everyone here present and an adult now?!” Abby demanded in a low voice giving the two of them hard shoves to the shoulder with her fist.

“More or less.” Holtz sniffed with a cheeky grin scooting close. Erin looked to Holtz for an explanation but she just gave her a shrug. “We lost our P cards tonight.” She said with a grin raising her eyebrows. Erin processed the answer quickly and her face dropped.

“It’s okay It’s okay! They were relatively harmless children.” Abby added quickly patting Erin’s shoulder Emphasizing the relatively harmless directly towards Holtz.

“They were trying to help.” Erin nodded and continued to look around the room then to her friends then pushed her gaze past them over towards the mirror. Confused at how she had gotten to this point but didn't bother to ask.

"That doesn't look good." Erin stated instead, pointing at the mirror. The four turned back to look then back to each other.

"Yeah were trying to figure out what to do about that. Chime in any time." Abby stood back up and wandered closer to the bar. Left to each other Erin and Holtz regarded the mirror some more. Holtz bumped Erin’s shoulder gently and leaned over.

“Welcome back.” She murmured.

“Thanks. I think. What I miss?”

“Not sure I was right along with to you. But there are pictures.” Holtz sniffed. “Can you believe that?” Holtz paused then both shared a ‘Yeah’ and laughed.

“We’ll get them back.”

“And how.” Erin’s gaze lingered a little and gave her a curious look, she felt her face heat up at the direct attention.

“What?” She motioned to her own head first then to Holtz’s, ah the braid. Holtz immediately clutched it in her hands and looked away.

“Ghost did it?"

"Your ghost did." Erin huffed a quiet laugh through her nose. “Abby, Erin’s laughing at me!”

“The braid right? It's cute!” Abby asked.

“Like a little milk maid.” Patty added and Holtzmann flushed sinking into herself.She wasn’t one for being teased, growing up with as many older siblings as she did she had gotten enough of it at home.

“Oh come on now Holtzy, you know were just clownin.”

“I thought we were here to catch a ghost but nah its drag Holtzmann night I see.” Holtzmann huffed

“Alright alright. That’s enough. There will be plenty of time to tease Holtz about how cute her hair is later okay everyone.” Erin gave her a playful elbow before getting up. Holtz’s face burned a little hotter. Ah hell. She clutched the braid tighter and looked away. Why was she getting flustered? Holtz adjusted herself suddenly unable to look up. Feeling suddenly shy, Holtz awkwardly got to her feet avoiding everyone’s eyes, Erin’s outstretched hand appeared waiting to help her up. Holtz reluctantly took it and pulled herself up.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. oh and here hold your own son for a while.” Erin held out the giraffe giving it a playful wave.

“Can do.” Holtz plucked the giraffe out of Erin’s hand and slipped it into her side pocket so its little head poked out. “There. Nice and comfy.” Abby came around  
again and leaned against the wall next to them.

“So were frozen in, there’s a banshee out for blood. Fun. What do we do now? Again feel free to chime in.”

“Shoot it.” Holtz shrugged. "My money is still on the mirror being a hub. It's almost seems too easy though?"

“I don’t know…” Erin had pulled the goggles back over her eyes giving the mirror a long look then removed them. “It might just make more of a mess.”

"What’s it look like?" Patty asked.

"Like a big hole in the wall. It's all dark. But I think...it goes somewhere." She looked up and around at all the accent mirrors around the room. "I don’t see anything else though it’s just like a void. It’s not putting anything out though, like nothings coming out of it. It’s just…it just seems angry.” Erin added removing the goggles.

“I didn’t do it.” Holtz reiterated, with the same innocent gesture.

“If only there were a way to close it. It’s not the same as the active portal like before.”

"Let’s blow it up then. I think the proprietor will forgive us...eventually." Holtz shrugged again.

“I support the scientific method. Once we form a hypothesis what do we do?” Holtz hoisted her pack on and brandished her wand. “we test it out with an experiment.”

“Then analyze data and draw conclusions.” Abby followed.

“Unless it doesn’t work then we have to trouble shoot…” Erin added struggling with the straps of her pack.

“Ladies please, the ghost.”

“And if the results align with the hypothesis communicate the results.” Holtz said quickly in a stream of words and flinched away when Patty raised her hand.  
The four women paused as they noticed the hum gradually had gotten louder and louder until a hard wave of sound hit them like a gust of air. Like the sound of someone banging on a plexiglass window. A booming hollow pound. The one large boom turned into a bunch of smaller ones.

"I think she heard us!" Holtz yelled.

“Keep your eyes down and don't listen to her, she’ll pass over.” Patty yelled looking down at the radar that spun so intently it shook her whole arm. It was coming from the mirrors around them. Like many hands banging against windows. But when Erin looked around through the goggles again there didn’t seem to be any other ghosts in them. They glowed faintly with activity but nothing else.

She looked towards the large mirror again feeling the need to walk towards it. Shaking herself remembering what Abby had just said tore off the goggles and averted her eyes down to the floor and focused on her boots. The sound gradually faded back to a hum that reverberated through her head, down her back into the soles of her feet. The faint sound of barking fading into the hum.

Erin’s eyes crawled along the carpet towards the doorway but stopped, she could swear she could see Corky again in the corner of her eye but didn’t move. She dared a quick glance and saw the dark shape of a dog in the darkness. Something deep inside her was willing her NOT to look at it.  
Suddenly it stopped and they relaxed. Except for Holtzmann. The short event left her feeling strange. A strange floaty feeling in the back of her head again, like long fingers were caressing the back of her neck only this time curling up and inside the back of her head pulling upwards. Holtzmann clutched the handles of her wand tightly trying to stay preset.

She listed hard to the side again and fell into Erin. “Sorry” she mumbled through gritted teeth Erin’s hands didn’t leave her shoulders. She flinched at a sharp twinge in her left ear. The pain ran up then down her neck. Then the sounds from before returned in the same way from before.

‘No please. No more.’ Holtz backed away into the wall and leaned against it the pounding only getting louder. Pressing her head against the wall, strangely helped. the sound let up and she felt herself relax. But it was short lived when a stern force around her yanked her backward. She whined and tried to fight her way back to the wall, just for a little longer just until the sound stopped please. Holtz could hear her named called out to her, briefly cutting through the static only to just be covered again.

The feeling of arms being wrapped around her the room suddenly lurched and looked strange again, dim cold and hard to breath. The breath she took in felt thick and cold making her cough in shock. There was another sickening jerk around her and the scene changed again.  
She was now back in the building with whoever had their arms around her. It was cold and dark and thankfully quiet. But like before they were now in a different place. Holtz sagged into the embrace of whoever held her tightly and they stumbled back into the wall.  
A dull pain began near her forehead joining the dull ache in her ears. Holtz coughed again and cleared her throat pushing away from whoever was with her. It looked to be like they were back to the place they’d started in, the children’s area next to the pile of toppled chairs and the floor littered with multicolored plastic balls.

“You saw that, too right?” Holtz asked finally, her voice sounding strangled.

“Yeah.” Erin’s voice answered back. Holtz turned to finally look at her, she looked shaken, like she couldn’t find the words. Not splitting up didn’t work completely,  
she’d managed to drag Erin with her though. Erin pulled her close trying to inspect her face in the dark.

“What?” Holtz pulled Erin's hands away confused. Erin

“What happened? Why were you doing that?”

“Doing what? You grabbed me and now were here?”

“No you were…you were…banging your head against the wall.” Her words came out in breathless pauses. Holtz’s insides froze, her hand instinctually going to the throbbing spot on her forehead and winced.

“Who did what now?” She didn’t do that, She remembered resting her head against the wall. It had felt like just a second. But banging her head against a wall? Holtz suddenly felt lightheaded.

“I gotta sit for a second, time out.” Making a time out gesture and sliding to the floor. Erin followed her down. Helping her remove her pack and set it to the side. Holtz tried desperately to remember this alleged banging her head on the wall but came up with nothing.

“We tried to stop you but you were adamant.”

“I’m feeling a little picked on tonight not gonna lie.” Holtz said rubbing her eyes from under her glasses, quickly dismissing Erin's concerned hands. "I'm fine I'm fine."

“I’m sorry.” Erin said sympathetically sitting back on her heels flexing her fingers pensive. 

"Sorry. I'm okay, Erin really. Look see? All clean." Holtz swiped her fingertips across her forehead to show. "And I can't tell you what that was. I don't even know."

The loud screech of their walkies startled them both, Abby's voice calling out.  _"Hello? Erin? Holtz?"_

"Yeap how you doin?" Holtz answered first.

 _“Holy shit! where are you?”_  Erin took the walkie and answered.

“We’re back by the ball pit again.”

_"Wait the two of you are together? Figures. I got dumped in a storage room. Patty you there?”_

_“Yeah. I'm in the arcade, what the hell just happened”_ Patty answered quickly, _"It was like a flicker, everything was different, and now I'm someplace else."_ Patty said.

 "Yeah like everything feels kind of backward." Erin added. "Only the last time felt like hours."

 “Upside down.” Holtz's comment was met with silence. Erin gave her a look. “Too soon?

 _"I think she's onto us."_ Patty said. 

"She's pissed we figured it out so quick." Holtzmann agreed.

 _"Well now we know what to do now, so we better do it quick and keep quiet about it.”_ Abbyaffirmed a little too excitedly and her end went quiet. Patty quickly gave a sign out as well and 

They sat quietly until Erin thought aloud. “Why was this time so short though? I felt like I was there longer before.” Holtz shrugged.

“I duno...but I got salt in my pockets?” She giggled she pulled them out and held them up in her palms up for Erin to see. They shared a look and a laugh. "Still needs further testing."

“Well then, probably best to hang onto you a while.” Holtz cleared her throat. "Buddy system right?"

“Mhmm. Sounds good to me. But here, just in case.” She pulled out a handful of salt packets and poured them into Erin's hand. “It’s dangerous to go alone take this.”

“Thanks."

"Quick question." Erin asked with a small grin. 

"Hmm?"  Erin paused a long moment then let herself smile. 

"Why do you hate your middle name?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting there more soon

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this germinating in the back of my head for weeks so here it is. And I was going to just throw all of this gargantuan mess all at once but decided to break it up into chapters. As much as I love the angsty stuff and junk I had to remind myself that Ghostbusters is a comedy. Hope you like it.


End file.
